


The Hunter and the Wolf

by Hexadecimalrebooted



Series: Wyrds and Wolves [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexadecimalrebooted/pseuds/Hexadecimalrebooted
Summary: Kakashi is hired to collect a very specific werewolf and deliver them to his employer. Things get complicated from there.The fanart that started this nonsense





	1. Contractual Obligations

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by this fanart

The bound body on the bed stirred.

“Easy there, pup,” Kakashi said. “Nothing will be gained from fighting like that.”

Despite Kakashi's reassurances, brown eyes sprung open. Kakashi’s prey began to struggle in earnest. He was pretty as far as wolves went. Tan skin, shoulder length brown hair and a very deliberate scar that bisected his face. Rare on a shifter. Rarer still on a wolf shifter. Someone had gone out of their way to mark what would have been a rather average face. Somehow they had made it more eye-catching. Kakashi could only assume that hadn’t been the intent.

Pretty and marked, Kakashi didn’t see why he had been hired at an exorbitant rate to acquire the shifter. Or why there had been a cell of trophy hunters sniffing around him.

Umino Iruka wasn’t adding up, nor was he giving up on fighting the bindings on his arms and legs. He was well versed in yelling abuse and cursing. The bit and muzzle didn’t muffle everything. Kakashi let him fight and scream until he collapsed onto the bed, panting.

“Now pup,” Kakashi said and smirked when it earned him a low, throaty growl. “If you’re a good boy I’ll take off the muzzle and we can have a conversation like civilized bipeds.”

Iruka lunged for him, an ineffective maneuver when he was still restrained. Kakashi watched him fight to free himself for several more minutes. He flushed a deep, angry red. If looks could kill Kakashi would have been dead in an instant.

“That’s enough,” Kakashi said once Iruka had paused to pant. He was a sweaty mess and his eyes were still glazed from the after-effects of a dose of wolf’s bane. “Can we try having that conversation now?”

Iruka struggled to sit up and scowled fiercely when Kakashi got up to help him. Kakashi helped the man to his knees on the bed.

“If I take off the muzzle will you get,” Kakashi paused. “Bitey?”

Iruka glared at him and huffed but stayed still. Kakashi released the muzzle and stepped away quickly.

“It was my understanding,” Iruka said after working his jaw a few times. “That Hunters are required to identify themselves and stating their reason for direct action before approaching or detaining a shifter.”

“Oh, well done. Almost a direct quote from the manual,” Kakashi said, cheerfully. “I’m not a Hunter.”

“The hell you aren’t!” Iruka snapped. “I’ve seen enough Hunters. I know better.”

“I’m retired,” Kakashi said with a shrug. “I freelance nowadays.”

“Freelance as what? A kidnapper?” Iruka said. He was letting out a steady growl between words.

Kakashi smiled at him which only served to make Iruka’s eyes narrow and the right side of his upper lip to lift. It gave Kakashi a good view of his still human teeth. That, at least, was something to be thankful for.

“I work in retrieving special cases to make sure they stand trial,” Kakashi explained.

“You’re a bail bondsman? Then why did you grab me? I haven’t had any deals with the Authority in years,” Iruka demanded. “Let me go this instant.”

“Skip trace is my typical means of income. I didn’t say that was the case with you,” Kakashi said and made himself comfortable in his chair once again. “And you’re not going anywhere until I get some answers.”

“Until you get some answers? What about me?” Each word increased in volume until Kakashi’s ears were ringing. Some shifters had no respect for their own hearing. “Why the hell did you kidnap me? Who the hell are you and what right do you think you have to keep me here? I swear to god I am going to-”

“Why would a group of trophy hunters be interested in you?” Kakashi cut in. Iruka stopped his tirade and looked perplexed.

“Trophy hunters?”

“Yes. A particularly nasty group called the Akatsuki,” Kakashi said, “Ever heard of them?”

“No, never,” Iruka said, “I’m-what? Why would they be looking at me?”

“You’re not involved in any special groups? Not a pretty little pup for someone powerful?”

“No,” Iruka said. “This, this doesn’t make any sense. I’m not a rare breed or from a special genus. My shift isn’t unusual or particularly beautiful. I don’t have any trophy qualities. I have nothing to do with this. And why are you interrogating me? So far I’m the only one involved in this that hasn’t stalked or kidnapped anyone. _You’re_ the criminal here.”

“Criminal? No. I just did the practical thing and kidnapped you first,” Kakashi said. “Besides, I have a license for what I do and I was hired specifically to retrieve you.”

“Practical? You call kidnapping practical? What is wrong with you?” Iruka demanded. “And what special license excuses a crime?”

“Would you have come with me if I told you that a group of trophy hunters was chasing you?” Kakashi asked.

The mulish expression on Iruka’s face told Kakashi everything he needed to know.

“I needed to get you out of danger and to fulfill the details of my contract. I've been hired to collect you and bring you to a specific, safe location,” Kakashi said. “So pup, why are so many people interested in you?”

“I have no idea what you're talking about. I’m a school teacher,” Iruka snapped. “Are you sure those men were even trophy hunters? Maybe they were after you!”

Kakashi sighed and reached into his coat pocket. He didn’t resist the smile that curled his lips when Iruka tensed at his movements.

“It wasn’t my photo that they were carting around.”

Kakashi showed Iruka the picture he had lifted from one of the Akatsuki that had been stalking him. Iruka examined it.

“It’s you.”

“I realize that.” Iruka snapped. He went back to staring at the picture. “I just- I don’t understand.”

Iruka looked at him, his wide brown eyes confused and despite the confrontational temper, afraid. Although, all things considered, Kakashi couldn’t blame Iruka for his mood.

“There’s no reason for any of this. I haven’t been in trouble with the law. I’ve done nothing to expose us to the general public and I certainly haven’t done anything to attract a group of trophy hunters. I’m… unremarkable.”

Kakashi grunted. He had to agree. Despite being a bit of a hellion in his teens, Umino Iruka was single, a dedicated school teacher and despite being a lone, an unexceptional werewolf.

“You didn’t refuse any particular packs recently? None were trying to court you to them?” Kakashi asked.

Iruka laughed. “No. No one wants a twenty-something that’s gone more than a decade without a pack. It tends to make wolves a little - iffy.”

That was putting it mildly. Lone wolves tended to be damaged and the longer they went without a pack the less likely they were to find one. Most killed themselves within a few years. The fact that Iruka had lasted as long as he had on his own and still seemed rather well put together emotionally was something. It made him an outlier but nothing that should have a group like the Akatsuki hunting him.

“Look, I appreciate what you did. Thank you for saving me from those men. I’ve only heard stories about what trophy hunters like the Akatsuki do to shifters. I’m not even sure if they’re true, but I do know that you believe,” Iruka paused. “That they were after me and you stopped them. I think you should seriously question your methods, but thank you for saving me. Now, please, I need to get home.”

“That’s not possible,” Kakashi said.

“What do you mean it’s not possible?”

“It means,” Kakashi made sure to enunciate every syllable. “That I can’t release you until I’ve fulfilled the terms of my contract. Which means escorting you to the contract holder.”

“You can’t be serious?” Iruka snapped. “You’re just as bad as them!”

“Maybe. It’s become so hard to tell,” Kakashi said.

“This is fucking ridiculous. When I get out of these manacles you’re going to regret ever grabbing me,” Iruka snarled. His teeth had started their shift. Kakashi had always wondered if that was an evolutionary thing. The teeth and claws coming in first when a shift started. It made sense in a fight response he supposed.

“Such a fierce pup.” Kakashi sighed and dug into his pocket. He palmed the small cylinder in his pocket.

“I’m not a fucking child.” The statement was ground out from a jaw that was starting to change to a shape not suited for human speech. “If you call me pup one more time-”

Kakashi didn’t get to find out what would happen if he infantilized Iruka one more time because he chose that moment to spray an aerosol version of wolf’s bane into the shifter’s face. Iruka sneezed uncontrollably for nearly a minute. He mumbled something rude about Kakashi’s heritage and passed out. Kakashi made sure to catch him before he tumbled off the bed to the ground. It wouldn’t do to damage the cargo.

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

The Sarutobi estate was pretentious in the way Kakashi felt anything referred to as an estate should be. It was a massive tract of land the bulk of which was a forest. It had a winding drive that was longer than some streets Kakashi had been on. The central four acres was ringed in by wrought iron and brick and fortified with enchantments that made Kakashi’s skin itch. Kakashi had to sit, car idling at the gate for permission to enter while foreign magic got invasive with his chakra.

The only real surprise to Kakashi about the place was that the plant life seemed to run rampant, ivy crept over most of the mansion’s face. The trees looked old with thick trunks and hanging branches. The bushes were pruned back enough to not spread into the edges of the drive but it was a near thing. Flowers were blooming despite the fall weather and were not contained in any specific area. There were as many low lying plants as there was grass. None of it was manicured in the artificial order that humans typically like to exert over the flora in their possession. Kakashi found himself impressed despite himself.

Kakashi walked in with Iruka slung over his shoulder. No one had stopped him at the main entrance or even glanced at him as he made his way through the mansion that sat in the middle of the Sarutobi Estate.

Kakashi wasn’t going to judge an old man for his eccentricities but he sure as hell planned on demanding an explanation for one or two. Starting with why he was paying Kakashi to abduct school teachers.

He placed Iruka on the couch and double checked his breathing. Everything was normal as far as the pup was concerned. Kakashi made sure the other man would be comfortable where he was before turning and focusing all his attention on the man that hired him.

“When did you start outsourcing?” Kakashi asked.

“I’m no longer involved with the program,” Hiruzen replied. Kakashi had known that at least officially, Hiruzen had stopped working with the council that managed wyrd and normal interaction.

“Why me?”

“Because you aren’t involved with it anymore either.” Hiruzen took a drag from his pipe. Kakashi glanced at Iruka out of the corner of his eye. His nose twitched. He would come around soon and Kakashi planned to be out of the room when that happened. Even brought low by several doses of wolf’s bane he had been a handful. Iruka had returned to consciousness much faster than Kakashi had expected. Despite being groggy and disoriented he had been downright vicious. Even without having actually shifted. Kakashi had ended up dosing Iruka again on the drive to get them to Hiruzen without getting in a wreck. And to keep his car's interior intact.

“Why this kid?” Kakashi asked.

Hiruzen laughed. “He’s three years younger than you.”

“It feels like a lifetime.”

“Only because you like to think of yourself as a grumpy old man,” Hiruzen said and stood. “Take it from me, you’re not.”

“Well, I suppose at this point you are the expert.” Kakashi let a smile curve his lips when Hiruzen huffed. “So when did you start taking a particular interest in young wolves?”

Hiruzen watched him carefully. Kakashi was long past the time when Hiruzen could make him squirm, at least outwardly.

“I’ve known that boy for most of his life.”

Kakashi tilted his head to indicate he was listening.

“He was part of a pack that lived close to my home. Their hunting territory bumped into the edge of this property. One year the pack leader became ill and his daughter took over leadership. She was unstable.” Hiruzen paused. “She killed nearly half the pack within a day. The rest she kept in a constant state of terror with her violence and paranoia.”

“And what did the program have to say about that?” Kakashi asked.

“At that point, I was sent in but there were only rumours. Disturbing rumours but still there was no evidence.”

“Sometimes things are worse than the rumours would lead you to believe,” Kakashi said. Hiruzen nodded. He moved to stand beside Iruka. He brushed a few hairs from the young man’s face.

“She did that,” Hiruzen dragged his finger from one cheek to another, mimicking the path of Iruka’s scar. “to everyone in her pack so she would know they were hers at a glance,” Hiruzen said. “And so they could never forget.”

“No wonder the pup doesn’t have a pack. I wouldn’t want one either.” Kakashi muttered. It was rare for wolf shifter pack to be that dysfunctional. They were usually family units. Overeager and interfering. So involved in each other's lives one pack member couldn’t sneeze without everyone knowing. But they were rarely abusive. That was a human thing. “After that, he became your special case?”

“I felt responsible. I still do,” Hiruzen said. “I’ve looked out for him since. Taken care of the boy.”

“And now you pay people to retrieve him when you want a chat?” Kakashi asked.

“Iruka has landed himself in a difficult situation. I only needed you to find him and bring him here with a minimum of fuss.” Hiruzen said. His lips curled into a small smile. “I’ll see to it that the money we agreed on is transferred to your account.”

“Careful old man. He bites,” Kakashi said.

Hiruzen smirked. “Took nip at you, did he?”

“He tried.”

“Iruka often does more than just try. He has a temper and he's creative when he wants to punish someone.”

“I have a lot of unfortunate bruises,” Kakashi admitted. Hiruzen chuckled.

“Find yourself something to eat. I would like to speak to you after I explain myself to Iruka,” Hiruzen said. “I’m expecting Iruka to react badly to our conversation. This will likely get worse before it gets better.”

“That seems ominous,” Kakashi said. “It doesn't inspire me to stay.”

“You're interested,” Hiruzen said with a smile. “If you weren't you wouldn't have asked questions.”

Kakashi slouched in reply. Hiruzen chuckled.

“Find yourself some food. I’ll speak to you after I’ve finished with Iruka.”

Kakashi snorted. “I’m sure I’ll know when he's done with you.”

Hiruzen let out a sigh and for a moment he looked his age before the hard look returned to his eyes. That look had always made the hairs on the back of Kakashi’s neck stand on end.

They both turned their attention to the shifter on the couch. Iruka's nose was twitching with interest. Kakashi beat a hasty retreat.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Kakashi made quick work of the food the Sarutobi chef presented him with. He was leaning back to digest when the argument from upstairs reached its crescendo. The words were indecipherable but the tone was easy to understand. Kakashi was impressed. There weren’t many people that could go toe to toe with Hiruzen and come out unscathed. The end of the fight was signal with the slamming of a door and the sound of someone stomping down the stairs. The front door slammed in his wake.

Kakashi relaxed in his chair and waited. Hiruzen came down not long after. He looked as aged and drawn as Kakashi had ever seen him.

“I’d like you to keeps an eye on Iruka for the next few weeks. I will see what I can do about the trophy group following him,” Hiruzen said. “I want you to keep him from harm.”

“That won’t be easy,” Kakashi said.

“If it was easy I wouldn’t be asking you,” Hiruzen replied.

Kakashi pretended to think it over to see if Hiruzen would squirm. The man smirked as if he understood exactly what Kakashi was doing. He probably did. Kakashi surrendered with a sigh. “I’ll take the job. My mutts are expensive to keep.”

“Mutts,” Hiruzen chuckled. “Do you call them that to their faces?”

“Only when they’ve earned it.”

“I’ll be charging you twice my regular rate plus incidentals,” Kakashi said.

“Twice your regular rate?”

“Danger pay.”

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow. “You’ve tangled with trophy hunters before.”

Kakashi ignored that comment. He squashed the part of him that was pleased Hiruzen had kept tabs on him even after he had left the program.

“The Akatsuki are exceptionally dangerous. The danger pay, however, is for dealing with Iruka. I’m fairly certain he wants to tear of one of my arms off and beat me to death with it,” Kakashi said.

Hiruzen let out a throaty laugh. “You may be wrong about that. Iruka knows to put the blame wholly on me. I believe he was taking issue with your methods.”

“Everything I know, I learned from you.”

Hiruzen snorted. “I would love to take credit for you but we both know I wasn’t the one to train you.”

Kakashi grunted.

“You should go. Iruka has likely managed to get himself transportation home.”

Kakashi gave him a lazy wave. He knew where Iruka was headed. Hiruzen lit and took a puff of his pipe. Kakashi wiped his mouth with a napkin and nodded his thanks to the chef.

“Be careful.”

“You really are getting sentimental in your old age,” Kakashi observed.

Hiruzen only took a long pull from his pipe in response.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Kakashi watched while Iruka paid the cab driver and slid out of the car. He bolted from the cab up the front steps and fumbled with his keys before entering the house. It was a little bungalow with a tidy yard. The window trim had peeling white paint. The front facia was a faded green. The paving stones that made up the front walk were heaving and buckling here and there. It was clean but old. Someone was making the effort to maintain it. It was exactly what Kakashi would have expected.

Kakashi parked his car down the street and wandered to the house. He knocked briskly on the door and waited. And waited. He pressed his ear to the door and could make out faint shuffling sounds and a few thumps. Kakashi moved around to the side of the house to peer through a window. Iruka was clawing at his own neck while a man in a suit tried to choke him from behind with a garrote wire.

Kakashi ran to the back door. He burst in through the already kicked in the door and hit Iruka’s attacker in the spleen with a hard punch. It was enough to get him to release Iruka who fell to the ground gasping.

A quick glance to make sure Iruka was breathing freely was all Kakashi had time to allow himself before a knife was heading for his face. Kakashi blocked the blow, catching the other man by the wrist. The air crackled with magic. Despite looking like a standard military knife the blade was enchanted in some way. It had a strong scent of old blood from a recently renewed curse. Kakashi landed a kick to the attacker’s knee making him stumble away.

The distance gave Kakashi a chance to slip on his rune gloves, a bit of magic of his own design. They needed to be maintained constantly and could be finicky. A misfire while creating them had left Kakashi shocking anyone he touched. It had lasted several months until the charge had petered out. Kakashi went through a series of hand gestures meant to activate the runes. He slammed his hands, palms down, to the ground. The runes went off without a hitch, a spell circle burst to life in a white-hot light where the other man was standing. Kakashi enjoyed the look of stupefied surprise on the man’s face before the spell circle went off. The smell of ozone was the only real warning before lightning filled the small space. Kakashi closed his eyes until the flashes stopped.

Kakashi opened his eyes. Satisfied with the sight of Iruka’s attacker unconscious on the ground and reeking of burnt hair, Kakashi removed his gloves. He checked for a pulse, pleased at the steady rhythm his fingers found. Kakashi made quick work of placing restraints on the intruder. He hummed while he sketched out a manacle with a bit of chalk. Certain that the spell circle would hold if the man woke up, Kakashi fished his phone out of his pocket.

“I ran into some vermin at your adopted brother’s place.” As greetings went, it was one of the worst Kakashi had managed in a while.

The pause on the other end of the line was heavy.

“And?” Asuma’s voice was a low growl.

“He’s all right. I have him in hand,” Kakashi said.“His place is trashed.” Kakashi looked around the kitchen critically. He had fried most of the appliances in the small kitchen. The linoleum flooring was scorched where it hadn’t melted through to the underlay and floor base. There were blisters and burn marks on several of the cupboards and drawers. Kakashi held in a wince. He stood to check the backyard. The fight hadn’t drawn any attention, yet.

“I would handle the infestation myself but I don’t think we should hang around here. If you see one rat there’s bound to be four more in the walls.”

“We’ll take care of it,” Asuma said. “You take care of Iruka.”

“Yes sir,” Kakashi said to the dial tone. “Buh-bye.”

“He’s gone.”

The words were spoken in a hoarse voice.

Kakashi whipped his head around but the man that had attacked them was still trussed up and trapped in the manacle.

“Who’s gone?” Kakashi asked. He slipped his phone into his pocket and sat on the floor next to Iruka. He was rubbing his throat and staring at the ground with unfocused eyes.

“He-he-”

Kakashi was taken aback by the sight of tears in Iruka’s eyes.

“Naruto. He’s not here. He was supposed to be here after school,” Iruka whispered. “We were going to order pizza and watch a movie. I promised him. I can’t imagine what he thought when I wasn’t here. And then those men.”

“Who is Naruto?” Something hot thrummed from Kakashi’s chest to his fingertips.

“My kid.”

“You don’t have any children,” Kakashi said. He wanted to think the feeling running through him wasn’t relief. “I researched you thoroughly. Or at least I thought I did.”

“He’s not mine in the traditional sense. He’s-” Iruka licked his lips. “He’s a foster kid. He’s been in and out of so many homes. I’ve worked with him for years in an outreach program. His foster parents can’t manage him. His social worker can’t keep up. He’s one bit of property damage away from being sent to juvie. I’m the only one he’ll listen to most of the time. He comes over here a lot. It’s his blood in the kitchen. I’m sure of it, even if they tried to mask it with an odour neutralizer. I know it’s his.”

Kakashi scented the air. There was something there. Something definitely not lupin under all the layers of chemicals and odor neutralizer.

“Oh god,” Iruka moaned. “They weren’t after me, they were after him.”

“Iruka-”

“The Akatsuki. They're after Naruto. They took him,” Iruka said. “And you’re the reason I wasn’t here. This is your fault! I would have been here. Should have been here.”

Kakashi had seen faster shifts in his time with the program. He still found himself with a full grown and extremely pissed off wolf snarling at him. The only blessing was that Iruka hadn’t shed his clothes and was too tangled to maneuver well. They tussled for a bit. Kakashi worked hard trying to keep a muzzle full of teeth away from his delicate skin without hurting Iruka. Kakashi finally had to hit Iruka hard enough in the belly to make him yelp and jump back.

Kakashi rolled quickly to his feet and had his wolfsbane spray in hand. Iruka let out a savage snarl.

“You know I’ll use this if I have to,” Kakashi said. Iruka was letting out a near constant growl. His ears were flat to his head and sharp white teeth were on display. He was pacing back forth a few feet away but didn't look like he was ready to pounce again. “I’ll help you find him.”

The growling stopped.

“Hiruzen hired me to protect you.”

Iruka’s upper lip curled back to show his opinion of that.

“Not my idea but it is my job.”

The growling started again in earnest. Iruka paced and eyed him. The growling raised and lowered in pitch as if Iuka was grumbling to himself. Kakashi managed to keep himself from laughing but it was a near thing.

“I’ll help you find this kid of yours but you need to let me take the lead,” Kakashi said. “You’ll find I’m very accommodating when people do what I say.”

Kakashi was pretty sure the answering growl was an unflattering comment. Iruka plunked his behind down on the floor and glared at Kakashi.

“What’s wrong? Shift back so you can pack what you need before we leave. I’d prefer to leave as quickly as possible. I find it hard to believe there are only one of these goons hanging around.” Kakashi looked at Iruka expectantly.

Iruka let out a frustrated growl.

“What?” Kakashi asked. Iruka huffed out a rough noise. “Oh, you’re shy. That’s pretty rare in a shifter. How sweet.” That comment earned him a snarl. “Easy there, pup. I’ll turn around. I promise not to peak.”

Kakashi was true to his word and put his back to Iruka. There was a moment of nothing then Kakashi smelt the telltale tang of shifter magic on the air. Kakashi hummed a little tune to himself while trying to ignore the rustling of clothing as Iruka dressed.

“I have to ask, so I understand what exactly I’m involved with, who is Naruto? And what makes him so special?”

“He’s a kitsune,” Iruka replied.

Kakashi whistled

“No wonder they’re so interested. He would be worth millions on the trafficking market. Kitsune don’t usually present until well into puberty. Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure,” Iruka snapped. “His shift hasn’t presented yet but you can smell the fox on him a mile away. That’s how I know he was here. It’s a distinct scent.”

“I have to wonder why no one has tried to claim the kid.”

Iruka let out a bark of laughter. “Kitsunes are still considered bad luck, even in this day and age. No one wants to saddle themselves with a harbinger of destruction.”

“No one except you?”

Iruka didn’t comment, instead he brushed passed Kakashi to go down the hallway to what Kakashi surmised was his room. Kakashi left him to it, amusing himself by poking through the contents of Iruka’s living room. The room was dominated by a large TV and an old couch with faded cushions. The entertainment centre was press wood and chipped in places on the face. A PlayStation was hooked up to the TV with two controllers shoved to the side. Kakashi bit back a smile. Iruka didn’t seem like the gaming type.

“I’ve got what I need. A few days worth of clothes should be all, right?” Iruka asked.

“Hopefully,” Kakashi replied. Iruka did not look reassured. Kakashi shrugged.

Kakashi led Iruka to his car. They had settled in their seats when a black sedan with tinted windows passed them on the road.

“Duck down. Pretend to be looking for something in your bag,” Kakashi instructed. Iruka didn’t hesitate or argue (thankfully) and tucked as much of his body out of view as possible. A quick look at the plates let Kakashi know it was government issued. He couldn’t make out the exact shape of the driver and passenger.

“Do you think that it’s them?” Iruka said.

“It’s possible but I don’t think it’s likely,” Kakashi replied.

“Where are we going to start looking for Naruto?”

“I’m going to find us a safe place to lay low and make some phone calls,” Kakashi said as he pulled away from the curb.

“How long will that take?”

“It’s hard to say. It depends on if any of my contacts have the information we need,” Kakashi said. “Unless a sweet pup like you knows someone of the less than law-abiding variety?”

“Ummm, actually, I might,” Iruka mumbled.

“Now this I need to hear,” Kakashi purred.

The sour look Iruka shot his way was worth it.


	2. Freakshow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka introduces Kakashi to a friend. They get a lead on where to find Naruto.
> 
> [The Fanart that started this slide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587240)

Kakashi eyed the building. It was rundown and in the middle of the old industrial complex along the river. The area used to be a thriving bed of industry but was now a collection of abandoned warehouses. It was as plain and as rundown as any of the structures on either side of it with a grey paint job and boarded up windows. The only thing that gave away that it was occupied were the cameras mounted at select intervals.

Iruka jerked his head towards a dimly lit alley. He marched up to a door with a spray painted penis on it and knocked on the door. The door opened a crack. A wide eye set in a pale face glared at them.

“Hello,” Kakashi said, cheerfully. He gave a charming little wave.

“Fuck off.”

The door snapped shut.

“Hello?” Iruka said.

“Yes. Hello. Widely accepted as an appropriate greeting when encountering people for the first time.”

“In this case, poor choice,” Iruka replied. He started banging on the door with enthusiasm.

The door popped open again.

“I said fuck-“

“You tell the Gorgon to get her cryptid ass down here or I will shave her bald and make myself a lovely set of boots,” Iruka snarled.

“Like I’d fucking say that. I’m not suicidal.” The face behind the door huffed.

“Then let me in and I’ll tell her myself,” Iruka said.

“Hell no. She said no one in the club without a membership and definitely not before we’re open.”

“You listen to me you little-“ Iruka

“Now, now, Iruka. Perhaps this nice young man can get us the person we’re looking for and then we can be on our way,” Kakashi said. He kept his tone cheerful. Iruka was worked up enough for both of them.

“You guys cops?”

“Do we look like cops?” Kakashi asked.

“That’s something cops say when they don’t want to answer that question,” the kid observed.

“We are not cops,” Iruka groundout.

“Whatever.”

Kakashi settled a hand on the back of Iruka’s neck. He pressed his thumb against the knot of muscles just above where neck and shoulder met. The scent of wolf started to fade away. Iruka glared at him but there was also a hint of pink to his cheeks. Kakashi let his hand fall to his side.

“So, can we please speak to the Gorgon?” Kakashi asked. He kept his voice calm and pleasant.

“Shion, you little puke. What are you doing skulking at the fucking door? You have work to do,” A loud voice called from beyond the door.

“Sorry mistress but these assholes won’t leave off,” Shion whined.

“Who the fuck are yo-” the door swung wide to reveal a gorgon with a head full of hissing black and purple snakes. She stared at them for a moment. She was wearing the specialized red tinted glasses that all gorgon wore. The lenses were enchanted to prevent gorgons from unintentionally turning people to stone. Her snakes stilled for a moment before starting to taste the air in Kakashi’s direction. The serpents all paused before hissing angrily at him. “Oh, hey, asshole.”

“Anko,” Iruka said the word with a tremble in his voice. The snakes all jerked in Iruka’s direction and returned to tasting the air. They kept bumping into each other and hissing.

“Get inside, dumbass.” She jerked her thumb over her shoulder. Before Iruka could take a step, she grabbed him by the wrist and hauled him inside.

She led them through the building, down a dark hallway and into an office. She pushed Iruka onto a dark red couch trimmed with a pale wood. The rest of the office was done in jewel tones and dark wood. It was pretentious and opulent. The room was complete with extravagantly framed art, heavy drapes and patterned wallpaper. The furniture was either dark wood or leather. Anko strode to a desk and poured cognac by the smell, into two crystal glasses.

“Not that I don’t appreciate the visit, but what the fuck, Iruka?” She pressed a glass into Iruka’s hands. She touched his neck gently. She frowned but didn’t comment. Her snakes hissed in agitation.

“It’s a long story,” Iruka shook his head. “It’s not important right now. I’m fine anyways.”

Anko arched an eyebrow at him. stared at the alcohol for a moment before downing it in one go. The corner of Anko’s mouth tipped up when she took the glass back from him.

“I need your help. Naruto is missing,” Iruka said.

“What did he do?”

“Nothing. He hasn’t done anything wrong. Why would you think that?”

“That kid is a shit,” Anko replied.

“He’s a good kid,” Iruka growled. “It’s not his fault some crazy group of trophy hunters have taken him.”

“Shit Iruka. Have you considered buying yourself a pet or something instead? Fuck sakes. Trophy hunters.”

“Anko!” Iruka snapped.

“What, you think that you’re going to go toe to toe with a group of trophy hunters and-“

“Akatsuki.” Kakashi cut.

“The Akatsuki?! Fuuuuck. What are you, a trouble magnet?” Anko said and put her glass down on the table. She made a face and started to massage her temples.

“Kakashi-san and I will handle it,” Iruka said. Iruka looked to him for reassurance. “I need your help finding out where they might have taken him. You don't have to do anything else. I don't want to risk getting you into trouble.”

“ Trouble i can handle, but I've go to ask. What is with the arm... thing?” Anko asked.

“Thing?”

“Yeah. He’s not pretty enough to be called arm candy.” Anko said, giving Kakashi a smile that was a display of teeth. “Barely worth a nibble.”

 

“Anko, could you please focus,” Iruka’s voice was sharp. “He’s helping me find Naruto.”

“That kid isn’t worth the trouble,” Anko said.

“People said the same thing about me,” Iruka snapped. “And they say the same thing about you.”

Anko chuckled.

“I like how you put that bit about me in the present tense, you ass.” Anko let out a dramatic sigh. “Fine. I know some people that can help you out,” She paused and seemed to be choosing her words carefully. It obviously wasn’t a normal occurrence. “Acquaintances of mine. They’ve worked with the Akatsuki before. He’ll have some information for you at the very least.”

“Thank you, Anko. I really-“ Iruka began.

“Iruka, I’ll always help you but these are dangerous people. I know you did some risky shit when we were kids but this is a giant fucking leap from vandalism and petty theft. People end up dead when they get in the Akatsuki’s way. And my acquaintance isn’t exactly a garter snake either. Are you sure you’ll be OK?”

“That’s what he’s for,” Iruka gestured at him . Kakashi wiggled his fingers in Anko’s direction and smiled.

“Yeah. That’s reassuring,” Anko snorted. “He looks like a mop with an eye patch. What’s with the eyepatch anyway? You a pirate?”

“Anko! What the hell is wrong with you? Did the snakes get all your manners?” Iruka snapped. “And you know looks can be deceiving. He’s a sorcerer, he worked for the old man at the company.”

“Huh,” Anko shrugged. “Takes all kinds I guess.”

“But can a mop be a pirate? Mops can belong to pirates but I’m not sure they can _be_ pirates. It’s not really the mop’s fault. They didn’t choose to be on a pirate ship. They just get bought the put on ships without anyone asking their allegiances or will,” Kakashi said. “Why doesn’t anyone think of the mops?”

Anko looked to Iruka. “Is he high?”

“I think he’s just,” Iruka paused. “Like that.”

“And you trust him to take care of you?” Anko asked.

“He’s a Hunter,” Iruka replied. “Or at least, he was.”

“Retired,” Kakashi supplied.

“Hunter of what? Bunny slippers?” Anko snorted. Her snakes bobbed around her head once again tasting the air in Kakashi’s direction.

“Hey,” Kakashi muttered.

“Anko. I’ve told you. He worked for Hiruzen-sama. Hiruzen-sama trusts him to protect me so… so I will too.”

Anko studied Iruka for a moment. She reached up to stroke the chin of one of her snakes. She turned her attention to Kakashi and frowned. She started to fiddle with her glasses. Kakashi kept his eye locked on her. Anko rolled her eyes. “Fine. Be back here at one AM. The guy you want to talk to doesn’t usually show up until then. His name is Kabuto. He’s a polymorph so he’ll be hard to spot. I know him so I will make the introduction. I can’t promise that he’ll help you but he can get you in contact with my… acquaintance more quickly than I can.”

“Thanks, Anko. This means a lot,” Iruka said. He sounded close to tears.

Anko hauled Iruka up from the couch and hugged him. Her snakes nuzzled at Iruka’s face. Iruka didn’t flinch. Kakashi’s stomach clenched at the easy familiarity between the two of them.

Anko shoved Iruka away and grinned.

“I’ll make sure you two have passes to get in,” Anko said. “Oh. And I’ll have your costumes ready when you get here.”

“Costumes?”

“Well, it is that sort of club, Iruka darling,” Anko purred. Iruka’s nose wrinkled.

“I’d prefer to be a superhero. I look good in primary colours and tights,” Kakashi said, “In case you were thinking of dressing me as a pirate.”

Anko stared at him.

“You mentioned I looked like a pirate before. I didn’t want you to commit to an idea until I gave you a few other options.” Kakashi said. Iruka sighed and rubbed his forehead.

“Yeah, right,” Anko said the words slowly as if she had never said them aloud before. She looked to Iruka. “Are you sure about him?”

“No,” Iruka sighed. “But I’ll take what I can get.”

“Right. Sounds like a great plan,” Anko said, her voice laced with sarcasm. “Be back here at one.” Anko turned her attention to Kakashi. “Take him somewhere so he can get some rest. He looks tired.”

“I’m right here.”

“Yes, you are sweetie. We know.” Anko patted Iruka’s cheek. Kakashi was surprised she didn’t lose a hand from the sheer murder Iruka was glaring her way.

Kakashi nodded and jerked his head towards the door. Iruka growled but stomped through the door. Kakashi shrugged, gave Anko a lazy wave and followed him out the building.

 

* * * * * * * * * * *

Kakashi dried himself off from his shower. It had taken them nearly an hour to agree on a hotel. Iruka had surprisingly high standards when it came to a place to spend the night. He had refused any hotel that charged by the hour or had any personality, like rotating beds. Iruka had even threatened him with bodily harm when he suggested the room that came with the stripper pole. Kakashi had finally conceded and booked them a room in a chain motel under one of his false identities.

Kakashi unrolled his kit and spread it out on the counter. Iruka had been getting sniffy with him in the car. He was sure between the stress and the long day, Iruka was getting a taste of his real scent. Kakashi sprayed himself down with a high-grade hunting deodorizer. He followed it with a liberal application of antiperspirant to his underarms and the back of his knees. Despite the fact that he had just washed his hair, he went at it with a dry shampoo that smelled of chemicals. He wrinkled his nose to hold back a sneeze. He made quick work of shaving and put on a cheap aftershave that reeked of pine. He topped it all off with a body spray that he bought in bulk from the discount shelf in a department store. The effect was awful, but it worked.

Kakashi hummed to himself as he strolled out of the bathroom. Iruka was sitting on the bed fiddling with his phone. Kakashi watched him out of the corner of his eye as he packed his things away.

Iruka’s nostrils flared. He scented the air and made a face that could only be described as regret. He let out a half dozen loud sneezes.

“Do you have to wear that?” Iruka asked. He kept wrinkling and rubbing his nose. It was quite adorable. Kakashi turned his back on Iruka and that thought.

“What do you mean?”

“The odour neutralizer and whatever that godawful mix is that you sprayed on in the bathroom. It’s vile,” Iruka complained then sneezed a few more times.

“Hmmm, does that mean you’d like to smell me, pup?” Kakashi asked. He could feel Iruka’s glare.

“Never mind. I’m going for a shower.”

Kakashi pretended not to notice the rapid-fire sneezing he could hear coming from the bathroom. He hummed to himself as he went through his bag of goodies. He heard the shower turn on and tried not to think about Iruka naked and wet. Even going through his inventory of spell materials. Checking his enchanted weapons and cursed weapons then fussing with his rune gloves, did not help him concentrate.

Kakashi wanted to hit himself in the head with something. Preferably something weighty and blunt that would knock some sense into him. He was helping the man find a child. Find his _kid_. And he didn’t need the ass who started everything in his life sliding sideways by kidnapping him, to lust after him like a jerk. Even if the man had charming features and soft, sad eyes. And got growly and sniffy with him. And had nice broad shoulders that filled out his practical dad shirts. Not to mention a muscular butt that made plain slacks sexy. Not to mention an adorable little scar.

Kakashi scrubbed his face. He had no business with feelings. Not for a job. Iruka was a _job_. He was being paid to look after Iruka and help him in any way he needed. There were no side benefits. Kakashi doubted Iruka would find groping helpful. He was actually pretty sure Iruka would wolf up and murder him for it.

Kakashi went through his inventory again, making sure to commit it to memory. He pulled out a dog-eared novel from his bag. He made himself comfortable on the bed and waited. He could have turned on the TV or amused himself another way but the book was too tempting for many reasons. The beat-up paperback was like a security blanket. Kakashi could quote entire scenes, even chapters if he wanted to, with varying degrees of embarrassment. The rhythm of the writing somehow managed to empty his head of other distractions. Reading it was like meditating. It was also guaranteed to get him a reaction.

Kakashi made sure to suppress his grin when the bathroom door opened.

“Wha-what are you reading?”

Kakashi looked up from his book and tried not to laugh out loud at the horrified look on Iruka’s face. His long hair was damp and loose, hanging past his shoulders. There was a flush to his cheeks. Kakashi wasn’t sure if it was a result of a hot shower, embarrassment at Kakashi’s reading material or anger.

“A book.”

“I can see it’s a book!”

“Then I have to wonder why you bothered to ask,” Kakashi said. He shook out his book before he returned his attention to his reading.

“I’m wondering,” Iruka growled between his teeth. Kakashi marvelled at how he managed to enunciate so well with his jaw clenched like that. It was a special skill. The man had must have practised it. A lot. “Why you’re reading a porn book in our hotel room while we’re waiting to meet someone that can help us find Naruto. Shouldn’t you be preparing or something?”

“The meeting is hours away and I find it relaxing,” Kakashi said with a shrug. “I packed while you were in the shower.”

“Relaxing? How is _that_ relaxing?” Iruka asked, his cheeks turned even darker. He was embarrassed. Kakashi couldn’t help but find that darling.

“Pup,” Kakashi purred. “You seem tense. Maybe you’d like me to read you a chapter or two?

“Absolutely not. Why would you even offer- offer that?” Iruka scowled at him. “You’re a pervert.”

“You don’t find pornography calming? Huh. Maybe I am as weird as people tell me,” Kakashi said.

“You’re probably a good deal weirder than you give yourself credit for,” Iruka muttered. He began pacing around the room.

Kakashi watched as Iruka rummaged through the drawers of the dresser then the nightstand. He perused the room service menu before throwing it back on the nightstand. He looked through the closet and fiddled with the ironing board mounted inside. He made himself a cup of tea. He took a single sip, made a face and dumped it down the sink.

“Iruka, calm down. You need to rest. This might be the only chance you have for a while to relax.”

“I can’t. How can I? Naruto is out there somewhere alone and terrified. He’s at risk of being sold as a slave, being assaulted or even ra-ra-” Iruka swallowed. “I can’t even say it. I want to throw up for having thought it.”

“That won’t happen. We’ll find him and he’ll be home before anything bad happens,” Kakashi reassured him.

Iruka made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded like something between a laugh and a sob. “You mean other than being kidnapped and terrorized.”

“If he’s anything like you he’s probably giving them absolute hell for it,” Kakashi said.

Iruka let out a watery laugh. “Would you like to see a picture? I have some on my phone.”

“Sure,” Kakashi said. “I guess I should see who it is exactly I’m rescuing.”

Iruka grinned and handed over his phone. Kakashi took in the picture. Iruka had his arm slung over the shoulder of a young boy with bright blond hair and cornflower blue eyes. They were both grinning.

“Are you sure you’re not related?” Kakashi asked. “You both have the same sort of face.”

“Really?” Iruka’s eyes lit up.

“Yes,” Kakashi replied. “You both look like trouble.”

Iruka let out startled a laugh. He bit his lip and blinked rapidly. Kakashi concentrated on the phone to give Iruka time to gather himself.

“I haven’t been-” Iruka paused. “I know I’ve been difficult but thank you for doing this. For helping me- us. Naruto doesn’t have anyone else. I’m all he has. If I don’t at least try to find him no one will. There’s no one else that cares enough to bother.”

“At least he has you,” Kakashi said before he could stop himself. “Some kids aren’t that lucky.”

Iruka tilted his head to the side, curiosity all over his face. Kakashi ignored it and scrolled through a few more pictures. Most were of Naruto. The boy was eating noodles, his cheeks bulged like a chipmunk and noodles hanging out of his mouth. Naruto grinning and posing proudly. Naruto making funny faces wearing some sort of sports uniform. He looked like a happy kid. Or maybe he just liked smiling at the man holding the camera. Kakashi felt the corner of his mouth trying to curl up.

Kakashi handed the phone back to Iruka. “Get some rest.”

“OK.” Iruka’s voice was soft. Iruka studied him for a moment before he laid down on the bed, curled on his side. He clutched his phone to his chest. Kakashi hid his surprise at Iruka’s easy acquiescence in the pages of his book.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

“You’re joking, right?” Iruka said. He was holding up a pair of black leather pants in a way that most people would hold something particularly distasteful.

They had made their way back to Anko’s club, slipping in through a side door. The Gorgon had led them through a maze of narrow, dark hallways and into her office. She ushered them into the room to change into what Anko deemed “club appropriate” attire.

“No joke, pretty boy,” Anko replied. “I told you it was that kind of club.”

“Of course it is. You run it,” Iruka muttered. Anko laughed. Iruka’s expression became sour. He let out a huff and stomped into the ensuite bathroom.

“Wait until I show him this,” Anko’s grin made the hair on the back of Kakashi’s neck stand on end. She held up a strip of bright red leather with a silver chain attached to it. Kakashi did not look forward to Iruka finding out about that piece of his costume. Although his wasn’t much better.

Kakashi shucked his clothes, ignoring Anko’s smirk and appraising gaze. He squirmed into the tight black pants, holding his breath to get the buttons all done up. He slipped a mesh shirt on and threw a trench coat over.

“Don’t forget your weapon.”

Anko managed to make the statement sound filthy. Kakashi was sure that was a special skill she had. She handed him a toy crossbow (who used a crossbow for anything other than terrible television?) which he slung over his shoulder.

“Are you honestly dressing me up like this?”

“What? I thought you were a hunter.”

“No self-respecting hunter would wear pants this uncomfortable and restricting,” Kakashi muttered. He tugged at the crotch of his pants. They rode up something fierce and he hadn’t even tried walking in them yet. Kakashi slid his rune gloves on and after a moment of deliberation, removed his eye patch. Anko had been surprisingly unbending when it came to him having weapons on his person in her club. He consoled himself with the gloves and his naked left eye.

“Woah.”

Anko moved in close, trying to get a better look at his eye.

“Is that an Uchiha Clan divinity seal? Dude, I’ve only heard stories,” Anko said. They were nearly nose to nose. The gorgon’s snakes had stopped hissing and were animatedly tasting the air. Some, getting uncomfortably close to Kakashi’s eye.

“Is it true what they say about them?”

“I don’t know what do they say?” Kakashi asked. He had heard enough ridiculous rumours about the Uchiha clan and their eyes he wasn’t even sure where to start.

Anko rolled her eyes. “That the eye can manipulate people, take control of them and make them do whatever the eye holder wants?”

“If I could get people to do whatever I wanted them to, whenever I wanted to do you think I would be working as a hunter?” Kakashi asked.

“Touché,” Anko replied. “I’ve also heard that having one can fuck your brain up so badly that you go crazy and try to tear your own face off.”

“I’m still in one piece,” Kakashi said.

“So you’re only mostly crazy?” Anko asked. Kakashi didn’t rise to that bait. “How’d you end up with it anyway? You’re definitely not an Uchiha. I’ve seen those smug bastards. They look like they came out of a genetic copy machine. Pasty skin, dark hair and eyes. Not to mention enough vanity to make Narcissus look modest. It’s facts that they’re hostile about outsiders learning their brand of hoodoo.”

“It was a gift from an old friend,” Kakashi replied. He stepped back to put some space between them. Anko gave him a smug smirk. Kakashi frowned. “And it’s not hoodoo.”

“That’s one hell of a gift,” Anko said. “Maybe you _don’t_ need my help finding Kabuto.”

“I think it would be better for all involved if you made an introduction for us. I don’t want to waste time with brute force if we can do this quickly and more importantly, quietly,” Kakashi replied. “I don’t want to spook whoever has the boy.”

“I doubt they’d spook anyway. Takes balls to grab a Kitsune, even if he hasn’t truly presented yet,” Anko said. “They tend to get just as squirrelly as wolves do in captivity but make a habit of being much more violent. There’s no telling how all of this will play out. You might get him back but he might not all be there, you know?”

“If he’s anything like Iruka he’ll be fine.”

Anko responded with a little humming noise.

“Anko, whatever you’re up to, stop it,” Iruka said. He stood in the doorway to the bathroom wearing only the leather pants. They were tight and didn’t leave a lot to the imagination. A strange sensation prickled down Kakashi’s neck as he looked at the scratches and bruises on Iruka’s torso. There was more damage than Kakashi had anticipated. His hands twitched with the sudden need to examine Iruka.

“What?” Anko asked. She blinked wide eyes at Iruka who let a low growl.

“I know that tone of hum. No. Stop it,” Iruka said, firmly. They communicated silently for a moment, throwing a volley of dirty looks (Iruka) and lears (Anko.).

Anko broke the silence with an exasperated “Fine.” She looked him over then sniffed. “But you’re wearing the leash and collar. You’re the savage hunter’s pretty little werewolf pet.” Anko grinned and shook the leash and collar in his direction.

“I loathe you. Have I mentioned that?” Iruka asked. He snatched the collar from her hands and grumbled as he snapped it shut around his neck. There was a constant growl coming from him as he marched over to Kakashi and waved the leash handle at him. “Let’s get this over with.”

“Whatever you say pup.”

Iruka gave him a snarl for that but it was drowned out by Anko’s howl of laughter.

“I think I like him,” Anko said between chuckles. Iruka was tapping his foot and glaring at them both. “And you can’t go out there yet.”

“Why not,” Iruka groundout.

“You need to present.”

“You’re-you’re not serious?” Iruka squeaked.

“Of course I am. It’s that kind of club. For paranormals. You need to show your freak. Why do you think I named the club Freakshow?” Anko said.

“Because you _are_ one?” Iruka grumbled. “And it has nothing to do with the damned snakes.”

“Come on, Fido. Show your inner furry to the class,” Anko teased.

“Fuck you, witch.”

“Now that’s a nasty stereotype. Not all gorgons are witches.,” Anko chided. Iruka rolled his eyes so hard Kakashi thought he might be having a seizure at first.

“Iruka, seriously. I know it makes you uncomfortable but all the shifters in the club present when they’re on the floor. You need to blend in so just do it. I thought you said that pain in the ass kid of yours worth it?”

“Of course he’s worth it.”

“Then quit whining and show your freak,” Anko said “And what did you think that hole in the back of your pants was for? It’s for your tail you horndog.”

“Fine. And I hate you,” Iruka said. “And make another horndog joke to my face. Let’s see how that goes.”

Kakashi couldn’t blame Iruka for his hesitation. For a shifter presenting was a big deal. Being either wolf or human was normal. Presenting, being both at once, was something else entirely. Most shifters were uncomfortable showing their duality. It was rare that one embraced themselves as a whole. Most lived their lives as humans and shifted to wolves when the mood struck. Some shifters preferred to live their lives as wolves and become human only when necessary. Existing as the in-between was considered monstrous and offensive. Presenting was thought to be in bad taste, worse than showing up naked to family dinner.

Iruka fidgeted for a moment before sighing. The tang of shifter magic filled the air. Kakashi focused on a spot on the wall. It was a stupid attempt at propriety when he would be wandering around the club with Iruka presenting the entire time. Kakashi forced himself to look at Iruka without studying him. His ear and tail fur were the same shade of brown as his hair, something not uncommon in most wolf shifters. Thankfully the collar covered the worst of the bruising around Iruka’s throat.

“Let's go,” Kakashi said.

“Once Iruka stops blushing.”

Iruka gestured rudely to Anko and stomped out the door. Kakashi took long strides to keep pace and to make sure to the leash had slack. He could only imagine what Iruka would do to him if he inadvertently clotheslined him with the leash.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

The music in the club was loud. The dance floor was packed with gyrating bodies. They skirted the edge of it all and made their way to the back room. There the music was muted enough to talk without having to yell and the crowd was smaller. They had settled side by side on a couch near the back wall. It gave them a good view of the room and an eyeful of the clientele that Anko catered to. There was a mix of wyrds with their oddities on display and normals wearing more leather and metal than could be found in any biker bar. Having Iruka wearing a collar was starting to make a lot of sense.

They ended up sitting near the daintiest looking cat shifter Kakashi had ever seen. She had short dark hair and eyed Iruka with interest. She was using a plump woman, whose large breasts were spilling out of a corset, as a footrest. The smile she gave him was cold and sharp. Kakashi slid his arm along the back of the couch, so it would lay behind Iruka, marking them as together. Her smile widened. Kakashi set his left eye to work, letting the tome spin. Her smile changed to a grimace, her attention shifting elsewhere.

Iruka snorted but his lips twitched.

“I wouldn’t be playing the role right if I wasn’t a possessive and territorial bastard,” Kakashi said as he rested a hand on Iruka’s neck.

Iruka refrained from commenting but he did shift a little closer.

Kakashi scanned the club. The people that had been coming closer to inspect Iruka seemed to find other places to be. A waitress with bright green hair wearing a leather outfit that looked like it was painted on sauntered over to them. She handed Kakashi a drink with a smile, ignoring the minute shake of his head. Kakashi sighed and took a sip, not wanting to draw attention to them any more than they already were. He was surprised he tasted only club soda.

They stayed on their couch for over an hour and several more club sodas before the waitress reappeared with two glasses of a dark amber liquid. She handed them each one and a slip of paper to Kakashi.

Kakashi scanned the paper. There was an ouroboros symbol at the corner of the paper. Kakashi ran his finger over it. Iruka watched him, his head tilted to the side. Kakashi folded the paper and slid it into his pocket.

“Drink up. I think we’re going to need it,” Kakashi said as he picked up a glass. Iruka took a deep breath and downed the glass in one swallow. He hissed and shook his head. Kakashi took a few generous sips because good cognac shouldn’t be abused.

Iruka stood and fidgeted impatiently. Kakashi gathered his “weapon” and the handle for Iruka’s lead. He let Iruka steer them through the club to the second floor. The VIP section was walled off from the rest of the building. The entrance was two thick, dark wood doors with ornate gold door knobs. Bouncers in dark suits, likely some sort of bear shifter based on their size, milled around the door. Kakashi handed the note to the one closest to the door. He quickly scanned it and waved them through the door.

“He’s at the bar,” Iruka said. He nodded to a short, pudgy man with skin so pale it seemed to glow in the dim bar. Kakashi could make out the little star painted on his cheek with glitter. His was a mop of springy curls that bounced when he threw his head back and laughed. His outfit was mostly strips of leather cinched tight over his chest with shiny buckles and a pair of too-tight short that his soft belly hung over. A bear shifter was currently petting his belly. The beast of a man was probably twice the polymorphs current height and twice his weight too. His fists looked like they were the size of a basketball.

Kakashi caught Iruka’s wrist before the man could charge over on his own.

“Slowly. We don’t want him to run,” Kakashi advised. Iruka took a deep breath and opened his mouth. “Iruka we don’t have time to chase him. I know the wolf makes you want to pursue, even fight for your territory, but that won’t help Naruto.”

“I can’t just-” Iruka bit his lip. Kakashi could feel the way Iruka was trembling. He let go of Iruka’s wrist and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. He helped steer Iruka to the bar at a sedate pace.

They took a spot next to the redhead. The bear shifter puffed up. They had a way of standing that was intimidating. Kakashi could count on one hand the number of times that he had gotten into it with a bear shifter. All of them had been awful. Kakashi hoped for a little luck.

Kakashi slid the note from Anko along to bar.

“The Gorgon gave us this.”

“Did she now?” He picked up the slip of paper, a smile twisting his lips. He gestured to his companion who shot Kakashi a glare before wandering off. “Follow me.”

Kabuto lead them through the tables and couches to a small room. He waved them inside.

“It’s unusual for Anko to ask a favour. You two must be special,” he purred.

“My name is Umino Iruka. Anko is my friend. She said you might be able to help me find-” Iruka began.

“We’re looking for a kitsune that was kidnapped. We think the Akatsuki are involved,” Kakashi cut in.

“You’re Iruka? How pleasant to finally meet you,” He glanced at Kakashi and seemed to dismiss him. He focused all his attention on Iruka. “I’ve heard a good deal about you. I’m not sure if Anko mentioned it but my name is Kabuto.”

The polymorph dragged a hand through his hair which lengthened and lightened as he pulled at it. The roundness of his face narrowed and stretched along with the rest of him. By the time he was done he was near Kakashi’s height, with long white hair and a narrow face.

“Kabuto-san, I would normally be much more polite but I need your help. We don’t have much time-”

“The kitsune was taken this afternoon. We’re estimating that he’s been held for about twelve hours at this point. They would need somewhere to hold him before selling off,” Kakashi cut in. Iruka glared at him but held his tongue.

“If they didn’t already have a seller on hand waiting to take him. In which case he will be impossible to find with any kind of expediency,” Kabuto replied. A smile stretched across his face. Iruka made a strangled noise. “If your kitsune is still anywhere in the city there is someone that will know. However, he is... difficult to contact. I would need to go in person to get you this information. And there will be a cost.”

“I don’t have a lot of money but I will give you everything I can,” Iruka assured him.

“I’m sure you will but it won’t be me that you’ll owe,” Kabuto said. “Give me your number and I’ll contact you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow? But-”

“Iruka.”

Iruka turned his broken expression on Kakashi.

“I’m sorry, Iruka-kun.” Kakashi glared at the polymorph who didn’t look the least bit apologetic. Kakashi had the burning urge to make him sorry. “But to get this information I have to go in person. These things are not handled in the same way one would plan a lunch date.”

There was no build up or warning, Iruka lunged and had Kabuto by the throat. His face was more wolf than human. Presenting made Iruka’s shift much faster. Kakashi wrapped an arm around Iruka’s waist.

“He’s just a kid. He’s alone and terrified,” Iruka snarled in Kabuto’s face. Iruka’s voice was rough from riding the edge of his shift.

“Iruka, let him go,” Kakashi said. He kept his voice firm and even.

“Naruto, Naruto is-” Iruka’s voice guttural and words were slurring slightly. A muzzle wasn’t meant for human speech.

“Let him go.” Kakashi pulled Iruka’s hands away from Kabuto’s neck.

The polymorph had barely moved. And for some reason, the asshole still had a smirk on his face. Iruka was growling in a tone Kakashi knew well. Iruka felt threatened but angry and he was prepared to take it out on Kabuto. Iruka let Kakashi pull him away from Kabuto and put a few steps between them. Kakashi stroked Iruka’s stomach a few times until he’s breathing even out.

“Wait outside.”

“No. No way,” Iruka snapped. His voice had reverted to its normal pitch but his body still trembled with pent-up aggression.

“Iruka,” Kakashi spoke softly into The shell of Iruka’s ear. “I’ll make this right. Just wait outside. I won’t let you down.”

Kakashi loosened his grip and gave Iruka a gentle push towards the door. He stayed in Kabuto’s personal space. Iruka glanced back at him before shutting the door behind him.

“Antagonizing a wolf looking for his pup is not the best way to survive,” Kakashi observed.

Kabuto shrugged.

“I want assurances that you will help us look for the boy,” Kakashi said.

Kabuto looked him over.

“Or?” Kabuto asked. He was smirking.

“Or,” Kakashi said. He left the tome in his left eye start to spin. “Or I find out if you’re lying the hard way.”

Kabuto looked nonplussed. Kakashi resisted the urge to let his eye leave the man a babbling mess that pissed itself. It was a near thing.

“I promised Anko that I would provide any information I could. I intend to do that. I give you my word that I will get your wolf the information he wants,” Kabuto said. “Remind your wolf that there will be a cost.”

“I’m sure he won’t forget. As long as you hold up your end of the bargain.”

“I’ll have the information for you tomorrow. I’ll communicate through Anko,” Kabuto said.

Kabuto let out a little sigh. He ran his hand through his hair again. It lengthened to a long, shiny black. A few strange looking wiggles and he had plumped out again, filling the leather straps that had sagged before. His face was longer but the cheeks were more filled out. He blinked his eyes a few times until they became a startling blue and sat further apart in his face.

Kakashi watched the entire transformation. It was one of the reasons polymorphs were so hard to catch unless you had a good tracker on the ground. No algorithm in a computer could keep up with the way a polymorph could change around their features. They weren't trapped between two or even three forms. They could change their body shape at facial features at will. Unlike most ,who often experienced discomfort or even pain changing forms, it was little to no bother for a polymorph.

Kabuto pushed Kakashi out of his space. He swung the door open and gave a little nod to Iruka as he walked out. Iruka chewed his bottom lip and looked at him hope in his eyes.

“He said he would contact us tomorrow through Anko with the information we need,” Kakashi said. Iruka sagged with relief.

“Do you trust him?” Iruka asked. His voice was small.

“No,” Kakashi replied. Iruka’s face was a mask of misery. “But I think he wants something from you so he’ll get us what we want.”

“What could he want from _me_?” Iruka asked.

“I honestly don’t know.”

Saying it out loud made Kakashi uneasy to the point it tasted like bile and fear on his tongue.

* * * * * * * * * * * *  
“It should be up here on the left. I think,” Iruka said.

Kakashi turned onto the long dirt road.

They had returned to the hotel and spent the night. Iruka’s sleep had been fitful. He had tossed and turned most of the night. Kakashi had watched him silently. There were no more platitudes he could offer. Kakashi himself was unsettled. Kabuto had put him on edge. Made Kakashi certain that this assignment, this _job_ , was going to do him some damage. The problem was, Kakashi wasn’t even that concerned about it. He was obsessing over how Iruka would cope if the worst happened. If Kakashi couldn’t deliver him the child he loved. A fear had taken root in Kakashi’s mind that if they couldn’t find Naruto, Iruka might become feral.

The feeling wouldn’t ease and had become a steady buzz in Kakashi’s head. Iruka had been subdued and silent. Kakashi had tried picking at him by reading his book, sighing dramatically and even trying to engage him in a nonsense conversation, all to no avail. Iruka had ignored him and clutched his phone. Kakashi had to practically force him to eat. Resorting to emotional manipulation to get the man to do more than pick at his meal.

They had both jumped, startled when Iruka’s phone buzzed. It seemed that Kabuto had come through with some coordinates. The expression on Iruka’s face had been so relieved. They had left immediately in Kakashi’s car. The drive had taken them out of the city and past the suburbs to rolling stretches of fields dotted with farms.

Kakashi mentally reviewed the contents of his bag. He had a sinking feeling he was going to need it. He loathed the country. There was always some sort of nastiness lurking in it. Ever the more startling because it was wrapped in quaint packaging.

CIties had more of everything. Violence, wyrds, people. Awful things could be found in spades in the city. And there was variety. The country had its own brand of cruelty. It was usually from a deep-seated bigotry that was dressed up as something else. And it was always its own special brand of horrifying.

Kakashi hated, _hated_ the country.

Kakashi followed the dirt road until the pulled up to a house. He put the car in park and took a look around.

“Is this it?” Iruka asked. He looked dubiously at the building. Kakashi wanted to echo Iruka’s distrust.

It was a cheery looking farmhouse with a brick fascia and a beautiful wrap around porch. It had large, well-tended garden out front filled with flowers and greenery. There were several other buildings on the property with shiny metal roofs as well as a large barn. The land seemed to go forever. Kakashi couldn’t see the next farm. He wondered what kind of horrors were hiding in the stretch of the endless horizon.

“This is the address Kabuto gave us,” Kakashi replied. “I guess we just need to go and knock.”

Iruka shrugged and stepped out of the car. Kakashi followed, letting Iruka scent around a bit.

“There something about this place…” Iruka trailed off. He started and growled when the door to the house banged open.

“Hello. I hope there weren’t any issues finding the place?” Kabuto asked from the front steps. Today Kabuto was tall, with an athletic build. His hair was grey (Kakashi tried to decide if that was flattery or he was being mocked.) and long. He had it tied at the base of his skull. A pair of glasses perched on his nose. He was wearing a plain white button-up shirt and a pair of khaki slacks. The effect was understated and drab.

“It was no problem,” Kakashi replied. Kabuto’s smile was grating on his nerves. Iruka kept sniffing the air and couldn’t seem to settle.

“Come in. It’s best if you don’t keep your host waiting. He’s not impatient but he does appreciate punctuality,” Kabuto said. He stepped aside to give Iruka a wide berth. The gesture struck Kakashi as placating rather than any attempt at self-preservation. Kakashi was beginning to believe Kabuto was a moron.

Kakashi followed Iruka into the house. The interior was nicely decorated if a little towards the homemaker stereotype. The hair on Kakashi’s neck stood on end as Kabuto cleared the threshold into the dining room. He grabbed Iruka’s arm to stall him just as a voice carried out from the other person inside the room.

“Hello Kakashi-kun, how nice to see you again.”

“Pup,” Kakashi said into the shell of Iruka’s ear. He moved to put himself between Iruka and the man that was giving them a wicked smile. “You know some very bad people.”

 

Kakashi kept his breathing even as he walked towards the large oak table. A tea set was spread on the table along with some finger foods. The basilisk gave Kakashi a once over that made his skin crawl. He was dressed in a silk robe with his hair loose. Kakashi took a seat in the chair opposite Orochimaru.

“Kakashi-kun, I have to say I’m surprised at you. It’s poor manners to take a seat and ignore your partner,” Orochimaru tsked. Orochimaru focused his attention on Iruka. “Come and sit. If I recall correctly, you’re Anko’s little wolf friend. Always letting her lead you into trouble so you can dig yourselves out.”

“Well, it wasn’t as if anyone else was going to help dig her out,” Iruka said, curtly. He was giving Kabuto a glare that would have flayed a normal person alive.

Orochimaru chuckled. Kakashi was trying to decide if Iruka was more courageous than he had initially thought or infinitely dumber. Iruka slid into the chair closest to Kakashi. He vibrated with nervous energy, his lips twitching, trying to fight back further comments or a growl. Kakashi wasn’t sure. He wondered how much Iruka knew about Orochimaru. He decided he should have a serious discussion with Anko about the nature of her _acquaintances_.

“Well little pup, it seems you have found yourself in a difficult situation,” Orochimaru observed.

“My name is Iruka.” A growl was thick in his voice.

“Yes. I apologize,” Orochimaru said. Kakashi tried not to flinch at every movement the basilisk made. He had no intention of running but it was hard to suppress the urge.

“I don’t mean to be rude,” Iruka said . His chin lifted and he looked Orochimaru in the eye. “But we don’t really have time for pleasantries. I need to find-”

“Yes. I am aware of who you are looking for. Kabuto informed me about what you need,” Orochimaru said.

“Can you help me?” Iruka leaned forward, every line of his body eager. Any sign of aggression left his body language. “Us, I mean.” His eyes skipped to Kakashi. “Naruto’s just a child. He needs my help. Do you know where he is? Where I can find him?”

“That sort of information is something I can get for you,” Orochimaru said.

“Thank you-” Iruka sounded close to tears.

“It’s something I can get for you. This doesn’t mean I will.”

“Please-”

“That is unless it’s worth my while,” Orochimaru continued.

“What would make it worth your while?” Iruka bit his lip. His face a mask of misery. “I don’t have much.”

“Don’t toy with him. You have no interest in money.”

“I would never trade a child for something as trite as money,” Orochimaru pretended to be offended. Kakashi tried not to sneer.

“I will help you with this problem for a small favour in return,” Orochimaru purred. He was solely focused on Iruka now.

“What favour?” Kakashi asked.

“Fine,” Iruka cut in.

“Iruka,” Kakashi warned.

“It’s fine,” Iruka said. Iruka stared at Kakashi hard. There were dozens of reasons to say no, to argue with Iruka but they withered up and died in Kakashi’s throat. Nothing he said would stop Iruka from the path he was on. It was the shortest route to finding Naruto.

“The people that took your boy are auctioning him, as well as others, off tomorrow night. Which means they will be moving them during the day. If you want to save the boy, you need to do it tonight. Kabuto has the address,” Orochimaru waved in Kabuto’s direction. The other man smiled, not even flinching when Iruka glared at him.

“If you knew where-” Iruka snarled.

“I only learned his location when I arrived here,” Kabuto cut in. “Orochimaru-sama dislikes the telephone. He prefers to pass information in person. When he’s sure that the people he involves himself with can be trusted with the information he has to share.”

Kakashi managed to not to snort or otherwise comment. Iruka gave Kabuto a look that spoke volumes of doubt. It slowly turned into a glare. A low growl started to rumble from Iruka. Kakashi darted his eyes from Kabuto to Iruka then to Orochimaru, who seemed to be watching the proceedings with amusement.

After several tense moments during which Kakashi was sure Iruka was going to fur out and go for Kabuto’s throat, Orochimaru twitched his fingers. Kabuto pulled a slip of paper from his pocket and slid it across the table to Iruka. He snatched it up and clutched it to his chest, the growling cut short.

“Now remember our agreement, Iruka-kun,” Orochimaru said.

“I won’t forget,” Iruka said as he stood. He bowed at the waist. “Thank you for your assistance.”

With that Iruka left the room quickly. Kakashi listened until he was sure the Iruka was out of the house.

“What favour will you ask of him?”

“That is between Iruka and myself,” Orochimaru said. His smile was even more, whatever it usually was, than normal. It was a vindictive sort of smug and it made Kakashi’s skin crawled seeing it.

“I brought him here,” Kakashi said, bitterly. “To you.”

“Yes, you did. But his choices are his own.”

Kakashi tried to reign in his anger. He shouldn’t have let Iruka even speak to Orochimaru. He should have dragged the other man away as soon as he saw who was waiting for them.

“Don’t judge him too harshly, Kakashi-kun. Lones need to protect what little they have. It’s in their nature,” Orochimaru said. Kakashi didn’t even bother wondering how Orochimaru knew Iruka was a lone. The man had always had more information than any government agency in the world.

“A nature you feel free to take advantage of,” Kakashi said.

“Of course. But, then again, that’s in _my_ nature, isn’t it?” Orochimaru said. “Do you know who your little pup is chasing after?”

“An orphan kit he cares about,” Kakashi said. His stomach started to knot.

“Yes. A rambunctious little kitsune by the name of Uzumaki Naruto.”

Kakashi managed to repress the flinch. Orochimaru noticed it anyway.

“You didn’t know his last name, did you? His personality and features are alarmingly like his mother from what I’ve heard. His colouring, however, is entirely Minato. Strange isn’t it? That the little pup found himself with a kitsune child to care for. Then, as soon as they were in danger, you’re thrown into the mix.”

Kakashi clenched his jaw but said nothing. Orochimaru chuckled.

“It would seem Hiruzen hasn’t changed in the slightest.”

Kakashi refrained from commenting and took off after Iruka.


	3. The Airport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Iruka to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is so late. This chapter ended up being much larger than I anticipated.

They had made their way back to the hotel. Iruka was silent the entire drive, spending most of the ride staring out the window. When they were finally in their room again Kakashi coaxed Iruka into resting. It hadn’t taken much convincing. Once he was sure Iruka was asleep Kakashi slipped out into the hall with his phone. 

The call barely made it through the second ring. 

“Where’s Iruka?” demanded the gruff voice on the other end of the line. 

“Hello, Asuma. How are you?” Kakashi asked. 

“Kakashi.” Asuma’s voice held a world’s worth of warning. 

“He’s with me and he’s safe. For now,” Kakashi said. 

“What do you mean for now?”

“Your darling little brother managed to get all the information he needs to go charging into a wyrd trafficking ring and bust out his adopted son,” Kakashi said.

There was a long pause from the other end of the phone. “What?”

“Naruto was taken, likely by the Akatsuki. They were tailing Iruka. Luckily I got him first. I didn’t realize they were after the kid.”

“How did you end up in the middle of this anyway? You called and asked me to clean up an infestation at Iruka’s house and now you’re telling me Iruka’s going toe to toe with the Akatsuki. What the fuck?” Asuma demanded. 

“Ask your father,” Kakashi replied. “He hired me.” That thought had been bouncing around in Kakashi’s head since the meeting with Orochimaru. He wondered if Asuma knew who Naruto was. Who he really was. That was something to deal with later. When he didn’t have to worry about finding the kid and getting him safe. 

Kakashi could hear Asuma scowling over the phone. There was a rustling noise then the telltale click of a lighter. Kakashi could visualize Asuma flicking the lighter open then closed. It had been referred to as the Don’t-Fuck-With-Me-Flick by their section of the company. It meant Asuma was angry and he was trying not to take it out on someone. 

“Kakashi, I need you to _explain_.” The words were deliberate and even. 

Kakashi let out a sigh and told Asuma everything including Iruka’s meeting with Orochimaru. He actually made sure to mention that several times because it needed repeating. 

“Do you have any proof that there are people there being held against their will?” Asuma asked. He had been surprisingly silent through Kakashi’s explanation. 

“You know the answer to that.”

“If you can’t give me any evidence there is nothing I can do,” Asuma said. 

Kakashi scrubbed his face. “That’s it. I quit.”

“You quit six months ago asshole,” Asuma replied.

“This is _why_ I quit.”

“Look just go in and get me evidence of criminal activity involving wyrds and I will bring some next level hell with me to rain all over the place,” Asuma said.

“Wait and see? That’s the best you can do? For Iruka?” 

“Fuck you, Hatake. You’ve known him for what, a few days? I love that kid. I will do everything I can to help him but my time of following your lead to play fast and loose with the rules is over. The new boss is a hardass of the highest order and if we want any sort of criminal charges to stick I have to do this right.” 

“I’ll text you the address. At least show up if you don’t hear from me in five hours.” Kakashi said then hung up. 

Iruka was sitting up in his bed when Kakashi walked back into the room. 

“Iruka you should be resting,” Kakashi said.

“I’m not a child. I can manage-” Iruka's mouth was twisted in a snarl. 

“I’m not telling you to rest because I'm coddling you, I’m telling you to rest because we’re going to need your wolf. Asuma isn't in a position to help us. The regular authorities are out of the question. They're not prepared for dealing with what we might find,” Kakashi said. “We’re on our own.”

“The company won’t come?” Iruka asked. His voice was shrill from a combination of indignation and fear. 

“No.”

“What hell good are they?” Iruka exploded. “There are people being kidnapped. Children being stolen, being _sold_ and they won’t do anything? That’s fucking ridiculous.”

“I agree. But I’m not prepared to give up because they won’t help us.” Kakashi kept his voice soft “And I know you won’t either. So take your rest while you can get it. Our best chance is the plan Orochimaru gave us. We’ll sneak in at night. We’ll have better cover. Your wolf form would be mistaken for a big dog in the dark.”

“I do not look like a dog. Even in the dark,” Iruka huffed. 

Kakashi let out a chuckle. 

“Kakashi, I-I don’t think I can sleep,” Iruka admitted. 

“Then why don’t you tell me about Naruto?” Kakashi said. “Like who were his parents? Where was he born?” 

“Naruto doesn’t know who his parents were,” Iruka said. Kakashi tried not to flinch. “He’s been a ward of the company as soon as it became obvious he wasn’t an ordinary child.”

Iruka paused and looked down at his hands.

“He’s bounced around the system for years. No one would keep him. The longest was a year when he was an infant. After they found out he was Kitsune they gave him back. Who gives a baby back?”

“An asshole?” Kakashi guessed. 

“Probably,” Iruka muttered.

“So why don’t you just adopt him?” Kakashi asked. He grabbed a water from the fridge and downed half of it in two swallows.

“It’s complicated.”

“How is it complicated?” Kakashi said. “You can’t tell me you don’t want that kid for your own.”

“What are you talking about? I’m trying to help him the best I can,” Iruka said.

“No. You bought a two bedroom house even though it obviously hurts your budget.”

“I liked the neighbourhood,” Iruka sniffed.

“You decorated the spare bedroom like a boys room,” Iruka bit his lip but didn’t comment further. Kakashi ploughed ahead. “You have a PlayStation but I’m willing to bet that you have no idea how to play a single game on the damned thing. There were a few sets of shoes in the closet that are too small for you. You’re doing your best to build a home for that kid so why the hell haven’t you adopted him yet?”

“Because I can’t!” Iruka snapped. “There is no way they’d agree to give a lone a kid. No way. It doesn’t matter that I care about him. It doesn’t matter if I buy us a house or do everything I possibly can for him. The only thing they see is a loner with no pack. I could do anything and everything they asked me but they’ll never trust me to parent a kid. Especially one with the needs that Naruto is going to have when he starts shifting.”

Iruka took a deep breath to settle himself down. 

“The only thing I _can_ do is look out for him. Give him as much support as I’m able and mark all the milestones for him that a parent would.” Iruka’s voice was soft. “And I can try to help him because no one else will. I’ll make sure he isn’t alone.”

The _like I was_ echoed silently in the room around them. 

“And Hiruzen wouldn’t help you?” Kakashi asked, quietly. 

“No. I asked,” Iruka paused and there was a bitter twist to his lips. Asking for help had probably cost Iruka a good deal of pride. “But he said that it wasn’t something he could involve himself with.”

“Oh I bet he did,” Kakashi grumbled to himself.

“What does that mean?” Iruka asked. 

“Just that he’s a self-serving old man,” Kakashi replied.

“I know he’s not a great person. Not the way I thought he was when I was a child. But he was kind to me when I didn’t have anyone else. He had his own life and family to take care of. He was a single father and now that I’m older I have to admit that must have been hard. After all, I know Asuma,” Iruka tried to chuckle but it sounded a little strangled. “I don’t blame him for what he did when I was a kid. He only had so much time for me and I’m grateful that he tried and did what he could. No one else bothered.”

“Doing the bare minimum doesn’t deserve an acknowledgement,” Kakashi said. 

“Why are you so angry about it?” Iruka asked.

“I was in a similar-” Kakashi paused. “My father killed himself. My mother died long before that. She’s really just a vague memory to me. But there was someone that stepped in for me. Took me in. You and Naruto should both have had that opportunity.”

Iruka smiled at him. It was soft and patient and set Kakashi’s nerves on edge. 

“I appreciate the sentiment and I’m sure Naruto will too when you tell him that,” Iruka’s voice wavered over the statement. 

“I shouldn’t have said anything,” Kakashi admitted. “Let’s just,” Kakashi cleared his throat. “Just rest until it starts getting dark.”

Iruka’s eyes were worried but he didn’t say anything else. He settled into his bed. Kakashi turned off the lights before fumbling his way to his own bed and stretched out on top of the blankets. Kakashi hoped in vain that the sound of Iruka’s breathing would lull him to sleep. 

 

* * * * * * * * * * * *

The coordinates that Orochimaru had given them led to an inactive airport an hour north of the city. It was small with only two runways that had seen better days. The control tower was a derelict building without a single window intact. The terminal was still in serviceable shape as well as was what had been the aircraft hanger. They both had functioning exterior lights. The surrounding field had been partially reclaimed by low lying bush and tall prairie grasses. 

Kakashi lowered the binoculars. They would be able to creep the car close and then move onto the property from there. Iruka looked at him expectantly. 

“I didn’t see him if that’s what you’re wondering,” Kakashi said. 

“I didn’t expect you to,” Iruka protested. 

Kakashi chuckled. 

“Ass.”

Kakashi didn’t bother to respond. He packed what he needed in a bag that he could sling over his shoulder but still have quick access to. He had two knives one enchanted, one not, strapped to his thighs. He pulled on his rune gloves and tossed his eye patch in the back of the car. 

“We’ll get as close as we can with the car, then hide it in the trees. We’ll go the rest of the way on foot,” Kakashi said. Iruka only nodded. 

Iruka slid into the passenger seat. Kakashi drove the car along the old dirt road until he found a spot where they could tuck it away and out of sight. Iruka helped him pull branches and small shrubs to cover the car so it wouldn’t be easily seen from the road in the dark. Kakashi slung his bag over his shoulder and motioned Iruka forward. They made their way as close to the old hanger as Kakashi was comfortable with. He checked their surroundings before he turned to Iruka. 

“Come on, Iruka. Get with the ruff stuff.”

Iruka spluttered. “You didn’t just-just- You’re an ass. You and your stupid dog jokes.”

Iruka glared at him while stripping with sharp movements, grumbling the whole while. Kakashi kept his eyes on Iruka’s face. Once naked, Iruka folded his clothes neatly and thrust them at Kakashi. 

“I’m not leaving them here on the ground. I’ll need them later,” Iruka said. “I want to be able to talk to Naruto when we find him and I am not doing that naked.”

Kakashi grinned but decided it was wisest not to comment. He took the clothes and rearranged the contents of his bag to fit them in nicely. Iruka made quick work of shifting into his wolf form. His irritated grumbling had turned to faint growling. 

Kakashi took the opportunity to look over Iruka’s wolf form. The last time he had been too busy trying to keep himself from getting mauled. Iruka was a similar size as a wolf as he was in his human form, which tended to be the norm in shifters. His fur was a dark cinnamon brown, a shade darker than his hair colour. 

“If I had to guess I would say Canis Lupus Columbianus?” Kakashi said. “For your genus and subspecies, I mean.”

Iruka growled and showed his teeth. The line of his back screamed his irritation. Wolves got so touchy about their subspecies. Even lones like Iruka were no exception in that regard. 

“Now, now pup. Be nice,” Kakashi cooed. Iruka snapped in his direction which Kakashi ignored. “I’m going to bring some friends over from the underside to give us a hand.” Iruka’s head cocked to the side. The growling had stopped. His tail even gave a half-hearted thump. Kakashi pulled his gloves off and stuffed them in his pockets. Too much magic in one circle never went well. “Don’t judge them by appearances. They’re trackers and very good at what they do.”

Kakashi drew the complicated spell circle from memory. Iruka sniffed in the general direction of the circle. Kakashi couldn’t help a grin despite the circumstances. He tore the pad of his left thumb with his teeth, shedding the blood that a summoning from the underside always required. He went through the hand seals and words quickly. He placed his hands down on the edge of the circle. It howled to life, literally. Hellhounds were always so dramatic. Once the smoke cleared there was a small, sad-eyed pug sitting in the centre of the circle. 

“Yo Boss,” Pakkun gave a small wave with his paw. 

Iruka let out a growling huff at the pug. Pakkun sniffed at him before turning his attention back to Kakashi. 

“I asked you not to judge,” Kakashi reminded Iruka. “Hello, Pakkun. There’s someone I need you to find.”

“Isn’t there always?” Pakkun asked. He scratched his ear with a back leg. 

“It’s a kitsune.”

“Been a while since we’ve hunted one of those,” Pakkun remarked. 

“We’re not hunting, we’re rescuing. The kit got himself caught by trophy hunters.”

“I don’t understand humans. How is stealing a babe hunting? Only the weak chase children.”

Iruka thumped his tail in the dirt in obvious approval of Pakkun’s sentiments. 

“Can you bring the others here? We need everyone to help track him down. Expect resistance. Do what you need to, to get the kit out of there. His name is Naruto. From what I’ve learned about his family he’ll probably argue with you,” Iruka let out an annoyed bark at this. “Just do what you have to, to get him out of there and to safety without serious injury.”

“Not that I mind Boss, but what’s with the wolf?” Pakkun asked.

“The kitsune’s dad. Or near enough.”

“Weird pack to let a kitsune in,” Pakkun observed. Kakashi managed not to wince. 

“Iruka is a lone.”

Pakkun sniffed curiously in Iruka’s direction. “You sure about that? He smells too normal.”

“Yes, he’s disappointingly normal,” Kakashi said. Iruka growled and nipped the air in his direction.

“I would have no objection to you biting him-” 

“Oi,” Kakashi interjected.

“But we’ll probably need him to get your pup back,” Pakkun finished as if Kakashi hadn’t spoken. Iruka gave a doggy grin in Kakashi’s direction, his tongue hanging from the side of his mouth as he panted. 

“Not even a full minute and my own summons have turned traitor,” Kakashi complained. 

“You shouldn’t be surprised, Boss,” Pakkun said. “You still owe us steaks.”

“I only promised two.”

“The deal was four. It’s not our fault you’re cheap,” Pakkun said. “By the way Boss, you stink.”

Iruka let out a snorting noise that led to several sneezes. 

“Odour neutralizer and a special combination to keep myself from being scented,” Kakashi explained. “Which you know.”

“You should roll in an animal carcass. It would smell better,” Pakkun complained. 

“Just please bring the others and go look for the kit.”

“Sure Boss. Brings the tally up to four steaks. Each.” 

Kakashi sighed loudly. “Fine.”

Pakkun cleared his throat and then barked. It wasn’t a normal dog’s bark. It was a noise like thunder that you felt in your chest. Iruka let out a little whimper and pawed at his own ears. There was a pause, the air around them held its breath for a moment then in a puff of smoke, the rest of the pack appeared. They were a ragtag looking bunch, some wearing bandages, others wearing clothes. They didn’t look much more than bizarre in their current states but they were the wyrds he trusted the most. 

“Hi, Boss! It’s been forever since we’ve seen you!” Bisuke chirped. The rest of the pack muttered their agreements. 

“Bisuke, I saw you all last Friday. It hasn’t even been a week,” Kakashi said.

“That’s forever,” Bisuke replied.

“Yeah, especially when you owe us steaks,” Bull pointed out. Kakashi groaned. 

“Enough talking. Boss has a job for us. We’re looking for a kitsune that needs rescuing from trophy hunters. We’ll search in pairs if anyone finds him one of you report to boss right away the other guards the kitsune pup.” 

“It’s a pup?” Uhei asked with a growl. 

“Yup. It’s the lone’s pup,” Pakkun nodded to Iruka. 

“That’s sad,” Bisuke said. He bound over to Iruka and without any sort of sniffing or introduction, licked his muzzle. 

“If it’s so sad then start searching,” Pakkun said. “Bull, you’re with Boss.”

Pakkun turned his attention to Iruka. “Come on sonny. Let’s go find your kit.”

Iruka let out an excited little bark and trotted quickly after Pakkun who had taken off at a run. The rest of the pack took off in different directions to explore the surrounding buildings.

Kakashi looked down at Bull. “How come I’m the boss but he’s the one giving orders?”

Bull licked his lips and tilted his head to the side. Even hellhounds couldn’t shrug but it was near enough. 

“Can you smell the kit?” Kakashi asked.

“There is definitely a kitsune around here. There’s a lot of other shifters here too,” Bull replied. 

“We’ll deal with that once we’ve found the kit,” Kakashi said. He slipped his gloves back onto his hands. “See if you can get a handle on the scent.” 

Bull put his nose to the ground and sniffed around making a loud snuffling noise. 

“There’s a lot around here boss.” 

“Do what you can,” Kakashi assured him. Bull wasn’t his best tracker but he was the most patient. He would scout thoroughly before they would move on.

Kakashi was scanning the area close to the old terminal. He was surprised there was no one even standing guard outside. He wondered how long they had been selling people like property and getting away with it. Long enough to be complacent about having people standing watch. Kakashi was going to enjoy the ripping their slave business to pieces. 

Kakashi froze a second after Bull did.

“Boss.” 

Bull’s voice had gone pitchy. His body was tense and Kakashi felt a spike of fear. His eyes were wide in his face and he was smacking his lips in an agitated manner.

“What is it, Bull?” Kakashi prompted.

“They’ve got a pure one,” Bull dropped that information bomb with a whine.

“You’re sure?” 

Bull stared at him. 

“Take me to it,” Kakashi said. 

“The others can probably smell it too.”

“Bull, we need to help it.” 

The relationship between hell hounds and unicorns was complicated. Hellhounds pulled their abilities from the same dark arts that necromancers and demons did. Death was an active part of those abilities. Unicorns, however, tended towards nature, but most importantly, rebirth. Unicorns were generally regarded as good and pure even though their abilities could be just a bloody as everyone else’s. It tended to make their dark art based counterparts a little bitter. 

Bull grumbled but took off at a trot. Kakashi kept close to his heels. Bull led him to a side door. Kakashi tested and when he found it locked, picked it quickly and quietly. Bull sniffed the air then jerked his head in the direction he wanted Kakashi to follow. They ended up in the women’s bathroom. The stalls had ripped out of the walls the repurposed to create a larger one. A unicorn was in the centre, held in place with a horse harness that was bolted to either wall. It was hard to tell with the fluorescent lighting but the Unicorn appeared to be a pale pink with a mane that was a shade darker. Based on the size of its horn, Kakashi doubted the unicorn was older than their teens. 

“Hello,” Kakashi greeted, cheerfully. “I’m Kakashi. I happened to be passing through on another rescue and felt that I should introduce myself and offer my services.”

The unicorn reared back flailing its forelegs in Kakashi’s direction. The high sound of distress had Kakashi make some shushing motions. 

“Stop. Stop!” Kakashi said. “Keep quiet and I’ll let you out of here.”

The unicorn stopped its racket then stamped its front feet in agitation. Bull pressed into Kakashi’s leg. He was letting out a steady growl. Kakashi gave Bull the hand sign to stand down. He turned his attention back to the unicorn. 

“It’s going to be alright. Don’t worry about Bull. He’s my friend. He’s here helping me find someone,” Kakashi said. “Now I need to do something that is going to make you very unhappy. And I’m very sorry about this.” 

Kakashi pulled out his phone and took a picture. The unicorn let out a distressed noise.

“I’m so sorry,” Kakashi said again. He sent the picture with a pointed note and their coordinates to Asuma. “But you just helped me get the company here. Now let’s see what I can do about that thing around your neck.”

The unicorn tossed their head and made a rather aggressive nip in Kakashi’s direction. Bull, who had been still and quiet since Kakashi’s order, let out a savage snarl. The unicorn snuffled nervously. 

“Bull, it’s fine,” Kakashi said. 

Kakashi chose to ignore the muttered not fine from Bull. He pulled his rune gloves off and pushed them into his pocket. He touched the halter gingerly. It was a complicated enchantment intended to keep the unicorn from shifting into their human form. Kakashi pulled a fine chalk from his bag and carefully began to sketch out a counter on the leather. He double checked every stroke before he pushed magic through the symbols. The leather hissed and buckled before disintegrating. The halter became a pile of dust in the small stall. 

The unicorn shook itself and pranced out of the stall. Kakashi searched around until he found a moth-eaten blanket. 

“There’s a blanket but it’s not exactly clean,” Kakashi offered as he shook it out. 

The unicorn tossed its head. Kakashi found himself herded out by the business end of a unicorn horn. Kakashi turned his back to the unicorn. He gestured at Bull to do the same. Bull huffed but dropped down next to Kakashi as they waited for the shift to happen. 

Kakashi hummed at the rustling noises from behind him. 

“I think that’s the best I can do,” The voice was feminine and Kakashi was horrified to note, very young. 

He turned around to see a young girl with pink hair and pale green eyes. She was dirty and tired but didn’t seem to be hurt. She had wrapped the blanket around her a few times and tied it off to make it into a dress. 

“I’m Kakashi. I will get you out of here,” Kakashi said. “But I’m trying to find someone. A young boy. His name is Naruto. He might even be your age. He’s blond with blue eyes. He’s a kitsune.”

“The biter,” The girl said. At Kakashi’s questioning look she explained. “Those jerks that grabbed me were complaining about a fox kit that kept kicking and biting everyone any time they tried to touch him. He wouldn’t be quiet. I could hear him yelling sometimes. He tried to bite one stupid jerks ears off. I saw when they took him to the other building away from the rest because he kept making everyone upset.” 

“That’s definitely him,” Kakashi said. He gave her a questioning look. “And why are you here all by yourself?”

The little girl gave him a proud grin.

“I kicked a few of them between the legs. My mom told me to do that if a boy ever touched in a way I didn’t like. So they put me over here. They said I was instigating dissent.” She sounded rather disgruntled and Kakashi couldn’t help but be charmed. 

Kakashi chuckled at her sour expression. “Your mom gives good advice. What’s your name little unicorn?”

“Sakura,” She said, shyly. “Are you going to take me home?”

“I will. There’s something I need to do first. And I need you to be brave.”

“You’re going to save everyone else, aren’t you?” Sakura asked. Her voice was small.

“We can’t leave them here,” Kakashi said. He kepy his voice reasonable. 

“I want to go home.”

“I’ll take you home. But don’t you think everyone else deserves to go home too?” 

Sakura eyes filled with tears. She nodded as she scrubbed at her face. Kakashi expected her to start crying but after a few whimpers she seemed to pull herself together 

Kakashi ruffled her hair. “Do as I say and stay close to Bull. He’ll protect you.”

“Thank you, Bull,” Sakura said. She reached out tentatively to pet him on the head. Bull had puffed up under the attention.

“Stay with me little one and you’ll be safe.”

With Sakura’s help, they made their way through the poorly lit terminal. Kakashi peered around a corner to find two dozen wyrds chained up to one another in the centre of a large room. Kakashi was disgusted to note that most were as young as Sakura and Naruto. They looked lethargic and Kakashi wouldn’t be surprised if they had been drugged or hadn’t eaten in quite some time. 

Three men sat around a table nearby playing cards. It was so cliche that Kakashi almost groaned. He was having a hard time believing they were dealing with the actual Akatsuki. It was too sloppy, lazy and arrogant. It was more likely that they were dealing with a group borrowing the Akatsuki’s notoriety for their own. Kakashi couldn’t wait to dismantle them.

“Bull get the others.”

“Sure, Boss.” 

With that Bull disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura let out a little squeak that she tried to muffle by slapping her hands over her mouth. She went as still as a frightened rabbit next to him. One of the men at the table looked in their direction but seemed satisfied with the shadows he saw. He returned his attention to the game. 

Kakashi made sure Sakura could see him in the weak light. He pressed his finger to his lips and directed her to settle close to the wall. 

“Bull is going to come back with our friends. He’s going to stay with you while I help those other people. You need to promise me that you’ll listen to him and do everything he tells you to,” Kakashi said.

“I promise,” Sakura whispered. 

“Good.”

Sakura hardly flinched when Bull reappeared with the rest of the pack minus Pakkun. Kakashi smiled at her in encouragement. 

“I take it the kit hasn’t been found yet?” 

“No luck so far. Most of the rooms smell strange and there are a lot of weird things in the other building,” Akino said. He sounded offended. Kakashi’s curiosity was piqued but other matters needed to be dealt with first. 

“Pakkun and the lone have found something. They didn’t want to leave it behind. They’ll keep looking for the kit. I promised we’d go back to looking once we’ve dealt with this,” Bull said. 

“I’ve only seen three of them. From Sakura told me there’s eight of them in total,” Kakashi said. “Assuming they have alternating shifts, there should be one more around.”

“We can handle it, Boss,” Ūhei said. 

“We can handle anybody, Boss,” Bisuke quipped. 

“They’re weakling anyway. Who else picks on pups?” Akino said. 

“Pakkun would say the same thing,” Urushi pointed out.

“He probably would,” Kakashi admitted. “All right. Bisuke, you need to distract them. Akino, Urushi, Shiba and Ūhei, circle around so we can pinch them away from the prisoners. Bull, you’re in charge of Sakura. Keep her safe and well away from the fight.”

“Yes, Boss.” Went up as a chorus. 

Bull herded Sakura back into the shadows. He was wincing at the grip she had on his fur. 

Bisuke turned in an excited circle then vanished. The rest of his hounds spread out and picked their way around the room. Bisuke appeared in the middle of the card table to stunned silence. In a perfect impression of Pakkun, Bisuke raised a paw and gave a cheerful greeting.

“Yo.”

All three men let out startled shouts. Kakashi felt his IQ drop watching them scramble. One thrust himself back so roughly he fell back off his chair. Akino caught him by the leg and flung him into a wall with a sickening crack. Kakashi doubted he’d be walking again any time soon. Another reached into his jacket but before he could pull out a weapon, Urushi, in true hellhound form, was on him, knocking him to the ground. The sight of Urushi, huge and lumbering with bright red eyes and lips peeled back with a snarl sent the man into hysterics. Urushi smacked him with a paw across the mouth. He was pale and silent. Urushi yawned and laid down on him as he sobbed. 

The third and smartest of the lot tried to make a run for it. Shiba cut him off before he made it more than twenty steps. Kakashi closed in behind as he cursed. Kakashi wondered for a moment if he should feel something. Empathy, sympathy or even concern that he didn’t feel anything other than satisfaction. Then Sakura, with a dirty face and wearing a ratty blanket he found on the ground as a dress to keep herself covered came to mind. Kakashi threw an extra burst of magic into his rune gloves as he slammed his hands to the ground and let the magic circle do its work. The lightning was bright in the weak lighting. The man screamed in agony before falling silent and slumping to the floor. He smelt of piss. It was always a risk when electrocuting someone. 

“Weak bladder,” Shiba observed. Kakashi wrinkled his nose in distaste. 

“I’ll sketch out a cage on the floor. Round up the goons and we can leave them here while we take care of the kids,” Kakashi instructed. 

Kakashi made quick strokes with his chalk. A large cage spell circle was a pain in the ass to keep even. It was, however, one of the most useful skills Kakashi had collected over the years. Sakura had slid over to watch him work. 

“A cage is a spell circle that’s meant to keep people trapped inside it.”

It was a very basic explanation but Kakashi felt it would do. Sakura hummed as she studied it. 

Bull grunted as he hauled one of the goons to the circle. Kakashi pressed a finger to the circle to set the chalk before Bull smeared it with the unconscious man. His dogs piled the three men into the spell circle with little ceremony. One of them let out a low groan as he rolled himself to his side. Sakura let out a squeak and took a few steps back from where she had been hovering at Kakashi’s elbow. Kakashi had been prepared to reassure her that he wouldn’t let anything happen to her. He watched, dumbfounded when she ran forward a few steps and pulled her right leg back like she was preparing to kick a penalty shot in soccer. She followed through with gusto and landed her foot exactly where Kakashi was sure she intended. The man on the receiving end let out a strangled whine as he covered his groin with his hands. 

“You’re a-a jerk and you’re going to jail!” She screamed at him. She retreated several steps and pressed herself into Bull’s side. 

“Can we keep her, Boss?” Bull asked. 

Kakashi rolled his eyes and activated the cage. “She’s not a stray, Bull.”

Bull huffed. His expression became content as Sakura pet him. 

Kakashi dusted chalk from his hands. “Bull, you and Shiba are in charge here. Do what you can to get those chains off. The rest of you come with me.”

“Where are you going?” Sakura had appeared at his elbow, her hand fisted in his sleeve.

“I have to find the kitsune,” Kakashi said. He ruffled her hair and pried her finger away. “Stay with Bull. He’ll keep you safe and help you take care of all the other people here. You’re in charge.”

Sakura’s face crumpled like she was going to cry. She curled her hand into Bull’s fur and walked with him to the other children. Most of them were openly crying or whimpering. Bisuke was prancing around trying to calm them.

“Bull-san, we need to get the chains off them.” Sakura’s voice was thick.

Kakashi watched for a few minutes. Shiba and Bull flanked Sakura as she began going from wyrd to wyrd unlocking the handcuffs with the keys. Kakashi wasn’t sure which of his hounds had managed to find the keys but he supposed it didn’t matter. 

“Are you worried about Pakkun and the lone?” Ūhei asked. Kakashi shifted his attention to the hounds sitting patiently at his feet.

“They should have found the kit by now,” Urushi complained. 

“Akino come with me. The rest of you spread out and search,” Kakashi instructed. 

Akino took the lead. They went from the terminal to one of the hangers. They slipped in through a side door to be greeted by a wall of crates and boxes. They were stacked high, towering over Kakashi’s head. It formed a labyrinth through the large building. Kakashi and Akino were forced to wind their way through long rows, around nonsensical corners and sudden dead ends. There were even a few cages (blessedly empty) in the mix whose magic prickled along Kakashi’s skin as he walked by. 

Kakashi was questioning his decision to search the hanger when howling rent the air. It was a sound that Kakashi would know anywhere. Pakkun was calling his pack to him. Akino took off at a run, Kakashi on his heels. They slid around corners. Kakashi managed to pump his legs harder when another howl joined the mix. It definitely was not from any of the pack which meant Iruka was crying out for help in his wolf form. Kakashi did not want to think about what that could mean. 

They were closing in on the noise when a yelp of pain was let out followed by the sound of a body slamming into something solid. The stacks of crates swayed dangerously overhead. Akino slid to a stop and pivoted to throw himself at Kakashi. Kakashi managed to throw his arms over his head before the walls fell in. 

 

* * * * * * * *

The smell of blood brought Kakashi back to wakefulness. It was a mixture of human blood and what loosely passed for hellhound blood. A sort of black ooze that smelt of sulfur and ash. It was dark wherever Kakashi had found himself, with shafts of light coming in at weird angles. 

A vicious snarl had Kakashi struggling to sit up. The knee-jerk reaction had his head bumping into something with no give. The rough jolt made his vision swim and bile climb to the back of his throat. Kakashi let his eyes slide closed. He had a concussion, his ribs ached like they had bruised and his ankle felt like it was being stabbed with knives of fire. He was sure there was more damage that would announce itself whenever he decided to move. With as much as everything hurt, Kakashi was starting to feel like never moving again was a great idea. 

“Boss, you OK?” Akino asked.

“Define OK,” Kakashi croaked.

“Not dead.”

“Oh, then I’m OK,” Kakashi said. He tried to keep his tone breezy. “Wouldn’t you lot be the first to know if I died?”

“I’m pretty sure you’d try to fool us either way,” Akino said with a grunt. 

Kakashi watched the small dog worm his way as close as he could. He was laying in Kakashi’s lap. Kakashi pet Akino on the head and mentally braced himself. 

“Do it.”

Akino shifted from his terrestrial form to his true form. The sheer mass of Akino helped push the debris off them both. Boxes and pieces of crate fell down around them. Kakashi tucked himself under Akino’s belly until the worst of the avalanche had ended. 

“Boss! Boss!” Urushi and Ūhei both wailed. They stumbled over the debris to stand at his feet. 

“You OK, Boss?” Ūhei asked.

“Not dead.”

“Come on Boss,” Urushi said. He grabbed a mouthful of Kakashi’s pants and tugged at the cuff. “You need to get up. It’s a gargoyle and there’s something wrong with it. It smells weird.”

A bark with a shrieky pitch pierced the air. Kakashi stumbled to his feet. He climbed over the rubble to find Iruka in a heap. Pakkun was in true form, lumbering and snapping at a grey-skinned gargoyle. Pakkun had managed to get a few good swipes in because the gargoyle was bleeding. Despite its injuries, it had taken to the air. Like a bird of prey, it was diving and swooping, slashing its claws at Pakkun and trying to get to an unconscious Iruka. 

Kakashi misstepped and found himself tumbling down the wreckage. His fall landed him face to face with the whole reason he was there. Naruto was sprawled on the ground. His hands and feet were bound with rope. A rag was stuffed into his mouth. His blue eyes were glassy. 

“You OK, boss?” Urushi asked as he picked his way down to the ground.

“Still not dead,” Kakashi replied. He forced himself into a sitting position. “Naruto.”

The boy blinked a few times before he focused on Kakashi. His pupils were blown and there was more red than white to his eyes. 

“Naruto, let me see your hands,” Kakashi pulled his unenchanted knife from its holster. Naruto squirmed on the ground, fear obvious on his face. He let out a high pitch wailing noise that no gag could completely muffle. “I’m going to cut the ropes. I’m going to let you free.”

Kakashi grimaced as he touched the ropes. They were imbued with some sort of spell work that made Kakashi’s palms itch. It was leaving red welts on Naruto’s skin. Kakashi was careful not to nick the boy with the blade despite his desperate squirming. 

Panic had brought alertness back to Naruto’s face. He tore the rag from his mouth as soon as his hands were free. 

“Who are- Look out!” 

Kakashi didn’t question the warning, simply threw himself over Naruto’s body. Kakashi felt something brush the back of his head. Urushi’s snarl was vicious and loud so close to Kakashi’s ear. 

“You would think that thing would be slowing down by now,” Kakashi muttered. He rolled himself off Naruto. 

“I told you it was weird, Boss.”

“He’s on something.” Naruto’s voice was small but he sounded sure. Kakashi took a moment to be disgusted that a boy of eleven seemed familiar enough with substance abuse to make that a statement of fact. “It was purple and powdery. He sniffed it up his nose.”

“Kite. Fantastic,” Kakashi muttered. He watched the gargoyle as it circled overhead.

Kakashi experience with the illicit substances for shifters was limited. He knew of Kite only by word of mouth. It was the shifter equivalent of cocaine, ketamine and fentanyl all rolled into one. Shifters that used it tended to be paranoid and aggressive if they didn’t die from the powerful drug. “He certainly won’t be feeling pain for a while.”

“We need to ground him, Boss. He’ll be easier to manage after that. We’ll herd him then you can cage ‘im.” Urushi prowled along Kakashi’s side. Any time the gargoyle started to descend Urushi snapped in his direction. 

“There might be another problem,” Uhei said. He jerked his head towards Naruto.

The boy was letting out a pained noise. His face and body twisting as the shift tried to take hold. Orangey red fur was spreading of his face and his hands were balling, becoming paws. The shift was advancing and retreating. The boy was fighting his shift and suffering agony for it. 

Kakashi looked from Naruto to the gargoyle. A very bad plan was taking shape in his mind. 

“Naruto, let it happen,” Kakashi said. He dodged the swipe that the gargoyle made as it swooped down. It flapped its wing to ascend even higher than the last time.

“Boss.” Urushi’s voice was sharp. 

“It’s the best option. I don’t have enough magic to contain that gargoyle the way it is and a kitsune on a rampage.” Kakashi said. He scrambled along the ground, trying to draw the gargoyle away from Naruto. 

“But we can deal with one,” Akino said. “I’ll go take over guarding the lone for Pakkun. You’ll need him for the kit.” 

“Do you have the spell papers we’ll need?” Urushi asked. 

“I’d never hunt a kitsune without them,” Kakashi replied. 

“It’s not a hunt, Boss,” Pakkun said as he trotted over to them in his terrestrial form. “It’s a rescue.”

Kakashi looked over the boy on the ground. 

“You’re right,” Kakashi said as he jogged away from Naruto. The gargoyle couldn’t resist, shrieking and following Kakashi’s moving form.

“No. No,” Naruto moaned. “I want to go home.”

“If you let it happen I can get you to Iruka,” Kakashi said as he fell to the ground. He could feel the gargoyles talons rake over his back. He glanced over to where Iruka was lying unconscious on the ground. Akino was hovering over him protectively but showed no signs of distress. The wolf was knocked out. 

Naruto let out an agonized noise before the shift took hold and it turned into a howl. Everything about the boy got larger and longer until he dwarfed the building. His tails whipped everywhere. Kakashi had no choice but to curl up in a ball and hope for the best. 

Kakashi had only ever experienced the full howl of a kitsune once. The sound was so oppressive that it felt like it was crushing your head and your chest when it cut through the air. It was disorienting and terrifying. Despite that fact that it was Naruto’s first shift, the feeling was the same. Kakashi had hoped for some mitigating effect from Naruto’s youth and inexperience. Naruto’s terror and anger more than made up for the newness of his shift.

Kakashi blindly dug through his bag until he closed his hand around his book. His hands shook as he pulled out a slip of paper and slapped it to his chest. The tag took immediately. The kitsune’s aura was cut considerably. Kakashi managed to take a steady breath.

While Kakashi had been trying to right himself, Naruto had, at some point, landed a hit to the gargoyle who was flying unsteadily around him. The kitsune finally managed to grab the gargoyle out of the air. With a howl, Naruto threw the flying menace at the ground with all his might. 

The gargoyle hit the ground with a sickening noise, bounced and then lay still in a mangled heap. The body was a twisted mass. Naruto stared at it before throwing his head back and screaming. 

Pakkun, Urushi and Ūhei were next to him. He gave each one a specialized tag before they spread out around Naruto. All three hellhounds changed to their true forms. Kakashi could feel their power fill the tags he had made. He added his own magic to the mix and the suppressant flared to life. Naruto looked around wildly. Realizing what was happening, he attempted to swipe at them with his paws and tails. Nothing could pass through the ring of magic that had activated. They slowly advanced, closing the spell circle around Naruto.

The fighting kitsune shrunk down until it was once again, a young, frightened boy. Back in his human form, Naruto couldn’t seem to draw a breath properly. He was making a gasping sound and his eyes were wide with panic. Kakashi stumbled to his feet but before he could reach the boy, Pakkun was there. He licked the length of the boy’s face. Naruto blinked not seeming to notice he was no longer struggling to breathe. Urushi and Ūhei appeared, both followed Pakkun’s lead and started to lick the boys face in earnest. Naruto sputtered for a moment before a small giggle escaped him. 

“Stop!” Naruto cried as he pushed the dogs away. “Stop. Ew, you licked in my mouth when I was talking. I got tongued kissed by a dog. Ew!”

Kakashi tugged his shirt over his head. 

“All right guys, give him a second,” Kakashi said as he limped over. “Here put this on.”

Naruto was sitting naked in the dirt with dogs all around him. He eyed Kakashi suspiciously.

“Who are you?” He asked as he tugged Kakashi’s shirt off over his head.

“I’m Kakashi. Iruka asked me to help him find you.” 

“Iruka came for me?” Naruto asked. He looked at Kakashi then the ground. He was trying to pet all three dogs at once. 

Kakashi was surprised the boy wasn’t more excited or relieved. “Yeah.”

Naruto shrugged and fixed his attention on the dogs. 

“Keep an eye on him,” Kakashi said. He could hear the wail of sirens in the distance. 

Kakashi made his way over to Iruka, still in wolf form. A gash ran along his flank. He seemed unsteady, Akino was helping him to his feet. Kakashi crouched down next to him and checked over his injuries. 

“I think you should be OK to shift. The wound isn’t that deep,” Kakashi said. Shifting did not magically heal injuries and there were risks going from one form to another since the wounds transferred over. It could lead to complications or death if a shifter changed forms with severe injuries. “I’m not sure if that will make the concussion better or worse.”

Iruka let out a pained sound as he shifted back to his human form. Kakashi handed him the clothes from his bag. Akino and Kakashi kept a close eye on Iruka as he dressed. He was swaying as he did, his wound was still bleeding sluggishly. 

“Help me, please?” 

Kakashi moved to slide an arm around Iruka’s waist. He did his best to take Iruka's weight and manoeuvred him through the carnage left by Naruto’s shift. Kakashi led him over to where Naruto sat, all his concentration on petting the dogs. 

“Naruto.”

“Iruka?” Naruto whispered. His head whipped up and he froze. He looked pale in the weak light. Iruka was trembling against Kakashi.

“I’m-I’m right here.” Iruka sounded just as fragile as the boy. “I’m right here.” 

Naruto looked around, everywhere but at Iruka who didn’t seem to care. He moved in, stumbling from Kakashi’s side to wrap the boy into his arms. 

“I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I wasn’t there after school like I promised,” Iruka said.

Naruto nodded then hugged Iruka tight. Iruka made a pained face and returned the hug. He pressed his face into Naruto’s hair.

Kakashi turned to the people approaching them with his hands in the air. 

“You’re late.”

“I don’t want to hear that from you of all people,” Asuma grouched. He ran a hand through his hair. “Did you have to take down the building?”

“It was incidental. It was the kid’s first shift. This sort of thing happens with kitsune’s after all,” Kakashi said with a shrug. Asuma glared.

“There are more kids inside.” Kakashi jerked his head towards the building that was still whole. 

“ _Kids_ ” Asuma muttered. Disgust plain on his face. 

“Boss, we’re heading home,” Akino said. 

Kakashi nodded. The hellhounds he could see disappeared in a puff of smoke except for Pakkun, who was currently laying on his back, letting Naruto and Iruka take turns stroking his belly. 

Asuma followed Kakashi’s gaze then scowled. 

“Get them in the ambulance.” He looked Kakashi over and huffed. “And you take the next one. We’ll grab your statements there.”

Asuma didn’t even look back to make sure Kakashi was doing as he was told. He stalked towards the terminal, his trench coat billowing in the wind. He lit a cigarette as he went. Kakashi wondered if he had ever managed to look that dramatic.

The old runway was a cacophony of noise and people. Cops in full tactical gear were swarming around. Paramedics were waiting, bags of gear over their shoulders, for permission from stone-faced uniforms to be allowed to enter the building. The police vehicles still had their lights going, painting the buildings in red and blue rotating lights. People were barking orders, arguing and radios crackled constantly. Kakashi couldn’t wait for some damned quiet. 

Kakashi limped his way over to Iruka and Naruto. Two paramedics had already found them and were helping them towards an ambulance. Iruka caught Kakashi’s eye and smile. Before Kakashi could brace himself or even try to dodge him, Iruka was on him. His arms were a tight band around Kakashi’s shoulders as he swept Kakashi into a fierce hug. 

“Thank you.” 

Iruka whispered the words into Kakashi’s neck. He was wounded, tired and dirty but somehow still smelled only of earth and trees. He could have had the decency to smell like wet dog or something. Something that didn’t make Kakashi want to slide an arm around his waist and return the hug. Iruka pulled away and with a little help, settled himself back in the ambulance. Kakashi watched the ambulance as it weaved through the mess of cars and turned the corner to disappear in the dark. 

“Boss.” Pakkun tugged at the cuff of his pants. 

“I thought you went home?” Kakashi said. 

“There’s something you should see first. The lone found it. He made me move it all somewhere safe for later,” Pakkun said. He jerked his head towards the building. 

Kakashi sighed but followed Pakkun around the back of what was left of the building. There was a small group of boxes hidden behind some bushes. Kakashi shrugged and popped the lid on one. There was a laptop with half of its cord stuffed on top of a bunch of files. Kakashi looked from the contents of the box to Pakkun and back again.

“Are these records? Did these assholes actually keep records of what they were doing?” Kakashi asked, bewildered.

“They’re invoices. I doubt it says a thousand dollars for a wolf cub. But I bet you can start figuring out who was buying pups and who those pups got sold to,” Pakkun said as he started to scratch behind his ear with his back leg. “It’s not right, stealing pups.”

“I’m leaving this to Asuma. Looking at it alone is giving me a headache,” Kakashi muttered. He kept digging in the paperwork despite himself. 

“The pack and I were glad you know,” Pakku said.

“What are you talking about?”

“We were glad you stopped doing this work. It was making you miserable. We know you think you’re a tough pup,” Kakashi couldn’t help but roll his eyes at that. “But you were done with that job. I think helping this lone and his kit was a good thing.” 

Pakkun stared at the stack of papers. 

“I’m glad you approve of my life choices,” Kakashi said, trying to pretend they were not having their current conversation. 

“He’s nice.”

“Who’s nice?” Kakashi had the overwhelming desire to ram his head through a wall.

“Don’t be obstinate, Boss. And don’t be stupid either. That lone doesn’t strike me as the type to put up with your crap,” Pakkun replied.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kakashi replied. He tried reading the files harder. 

Kakashi glanced at Pakkun from the corner of his eye. Pakkun gave him a watery-eyed stare. He let out a snort-huff. 

“I’m going home, Boss. Call if you need anything.”

“Will do,” Kakashi said as Pakkun disappeared in a puff of smoke. “And it won’t be for dating advice.” 

“What the hell are you doing back here?” Asuma asked. Kakashi did his best to not startle. “You’re supposed to be going to the damned hospital.”

“I was just looking at how much evidence you’re going to have to dig through and thinking about all that boring reading,” Kakashi said.

“Are those files?” Asuma asked, disbelief plain in his tone. “They kept track.”

“I suppose they thought it was smart to treat it like a business.”

“Fuck me,” Asuma sighed. “I hate the ones that think they’re smart.” He moved in to grab a file and thumbed through it. He paused and made a face. “Kakashi, you’ve done enough. Really. You look like hell. Go to the hospital and get looked at. We’ve got it under control.” 

As much as he didn’t want to go to the hospital, Kakashi decided it wasn’t worth it to argue. Finally letting himself feel every bruise, and bump, Kakashi made his way to a waiting ambulance. A paramedic was speaking softly to Sakura who was glaring and dodging any attempt made to check her over. 

“I’m not leaving.” Sakura raised her chin, she folded her little arms over her chest. 

“You need to go to the hospital and have a doctor look at you,” The paramedic tried to placate the girl.

“Maa, Sakura, the sooner you get checked over the sooner you can see your parents,” Kakashi said as he leaned against the door. His ankle really hurt. 

“Kakashi!” The girl shrieked. She launched herself from the ambulance to throw her arms around his waist. “You’re OK.”

Sakura let out a little sob and pressed her face into his stomach. Kakashi fluffed her hair and waited for her to calm down. 

“Do you mind if I come in the ambulance with you?” Kakashi asked.

“Yeah,” Sakura wiped her eyes with both her hands, She sniffed loudly and wiped her nose on the back of her arm. “Yeah. You can sit with me.”

She grabbed Kakashi’s hand and tugged him into the ambulance. They settled on the stretcher side by side. Sakura held his hand the entire ride to the hospital.


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last bit and some making out.

Kakashi loathed hospitals as a general rule and would normally have escaped as soon as he was able. Exhaustion, combined with a heavy dose of painkillers had Kakashi spending the night. He slept well into morning. He woke up to find his spare set of clothes folded on a chair. It was a relief to find keys to his car stuffed in a pocket along with Asuma’s business card. A date and time was written on the back. There was also a succinct note threatening him with death if he didn’t show up to make his statement at the bureau. There was even a special little diagram of what would happen if he was late.

Kakashi let the nurse then the doctor prod him a little before he signed his paperwork and fled. He had peaked in on Iruka and Naruto, finding them curled up together on a narrow bed. He had almost made it to the exit when Sakura spotted him. He spent several awkward minutes explaining to her parents who he was. They didn't seem to mind that their daughter refused to release him from a rather impressive bear hug. Sakura’s father, (who was, to Kakashi’s dismay, a loud and snotty crier,) joined the hug and proceeded to weep all over him. Her mother barraged him with her thanks. Kakashi escaped but still found himself with an appointment for dinner at their home.

Instead of heading home like he wanted to, Kakashi made his way to the Sarutobi estate. He parked in the same place as last time. He walked through the house to the backyard where he found Hiruzen puffing on his pipe in a wicker chair. A shogi board was set up on the table in front of him. Kakashi sat down opposite. He ignored the board.

“I hear everything went well.” Hiruzen paused. “Relatively speaking.”

Kakashi tried to stamp down on his temper but failed.

“You never told me that Minato’s child was alive,” Kakashi said, coldly.

Hiruzen took a long drag of his pipe. “What difference would it have made to you? You were too young and in no mental state to take care of a child. Even your current lifestyle wouldn’t suit raising a child on your own.”

Kakashi leaned back in his chair. The old man made a good point. Kakashi wasn’t suited to child rearing. He was a disaster of a human being and his job, even after leaving the company, was anything but stable. He could and would still resent it though. He might have been able to see Naruto. Be in his life somehow. Even as a spectre that came and went. He would have been able to give him something of himself. The little pieces of being a child he had learned from Kushina and Minato. That missed opportunity gnawed at him. But there was someone that wanted to do more for Naruto than he ever could.

“Then I think that you should make arrangements to see him placed in the care of someone that loves him. Someone whose lifestyle is suited to raising a child. You owe Minato that much, don’t you agree?”  
Kakashi loathed hospitals as a general rule and would normally have escaped as soon as he was able. Exhaustion, combined with a heavy dose of painkillers had Kakashi spending the night. He slept well into morning. He woke up to find his spare set of clothes folded on a chair. It was a relief to find keys to his car stuffed in a pocket along with Asuma’s business card. A date and time was written on the back. There was also a succinct note threatening him with death if he didn’t show up to make his statement at the bureau. There was even a special little diagram of what would happen if he was late.

Kakashi let the nurse then the doctor prod him a little before he signed his paperwork and fled. He had peaked in on Iruka and Naruto, finding them curled up together on a narrow bed. He had almost made it to the exit when Sakura spotted him. He spent several awkward minutes explaining to her parents who he was. They didn't seem to mind that their daughter refused to release him from a rather impressive bear hug. Sakura’s father, (who was, to Kakashi’s dismay, a loud and snotty crier,) joined the hug and proceeded to weep all over him. Her mother barraged him with her thanks. Kakashi escaped but still found himself with an appointment for dinner at their home.

Instead of heading home like he wanted to, Kakashi made his way to the Sarutobi estate. He parked in the same place as last time. He walked through the house to the backyard where he found Hiruzen puffing on his pipe in a wicker chair. A shogi board was set up on the table in front of him. Kakashi sat down opposite. He ignored the board.

“I hear everything went well.” Hiruzen paused. “Relatively speaking.”

Kakashi tried to stamp down on his temper but failed.

“You never told me that Minato’s child was alive,” Kakashi said, coldly.

Hiruzen took a long drag of his pipe. “What difference would it have made to you? You were too young and in no mental state to take care of a child. Even your current lifestyle wouldn’t suit raising a child on your own.”

Kakashi leaned back in his chair. The old man made a good point. Kakashi wasn’t suited to child rearing. He was a disaster of a human being and his job, even after leaving the company, was anything but stable. He could and would still resent it though. He might have been able to see Naruto. Be in his life somehow. Even as a spectre that came and went. He would have been able to give him something of himself. The little pieces of being a child he had learned from Kushina and Minato. That missed opportunity gnawed at him. But there was someone that wanted to do more for Naruto than he ever could.

“Then I think that you should make arrangements to see him placed in the care of someone that loves him. Someone whose lifestyle is suited to raising a child. You owe Minato that much, don’t you agree?”

Hiruzen stared at him and took a puff of his pipe. He closed his eyes and seemed to almost fall asleep. Kakashi sighed and did his best to look bored. Hiruzen cracked an eye and chuckled.

“I suppose you’re right. Although I’m surprised you’re quite this interested.”

There were too many ways for Kakashi to answer that for him to choose one. So instead he said.

“You should keep a careful eye on Iruka. This little adventure had him crossing paths with Orochimaru.”

Hiruzen’s expression shuttered. Kakashi wasn’t sure of the extent of Hiruzen’s relationship with the basilisk but knew enough to be wary.

“Isn’t that what I’m paying you for?” Hiruzen asked after seeming to pause to gather himself.

“The boy is safe with Iruka. Where he belongs. The group that was hunting them is behind bars. My job is over.”

“I wonder about that,” Hiruzen said.

Kakashi didn’t bother responding and left. He had nothing else to say to Hiruzen. His only plan was to sleep, eat and read porn for a week, with minimal instances of being out of his bed.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Kakashi’s life had plunged itself into ordinariness. He rested for a few days and subsisted on take-out food. The pack became unbearable in their demands for steak. Kakashi couldn't even get through a chapter without listening to grumbling. Kakashi went overboard with his online shopping and ended up with a fridge full of meat. His bank account said he needed to look for another job. He shouldn't have let the pack talk him into the fancy cuts.

Kakashi had upgraded from laying in bed in his boxers surrounded by dogs, to sprawling on the couch in sweats and an old tank top. He was on the fourth book in a series and enjoying himself immensely. His biggest plans for the day were to at some point call someone to mow the lawn. It was starting to look a little untamed. That was why the sound of the doorbell startled him. Tossing his book on the coffee table. Kakashi made his way to the door. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. Kakashi swung open the front door. Iruka stood on his front step looking worried and bashful. He was wearing jeans, a worn t-shirt for a band Kakashi had never heard of and a beaten up brown leather jacket. His hair was loose and fluttered around his face in the breeze.

“Hi.” Iruka brushed a lock of hair from his face.

“Well, well,” Kakashi said. “A lone on my doorstep. Should I start making calls?”

“Don’t be an ass, Kakashi.”

Kakashi shrugged and invited Iruka in with a nod of his head. Iruka left his shoes at the door and followed Kakashi into the living room.

Iruka stopped in the middle of the room. He looked around but didn’t seem to be concentrating on anything. Kakashi tried not to notice how right he looked framed by the room. Like he belonged in Kakashi’s house. Iruka fidgeted and kept shooting shy glances his way. Kakashi found it endearing and frustrating at the same time. This was not the Iruka he had accustomed himself to. It wasn’t the Iruka he knew.

“Want a beer?” Kakashi asked to see if the universe would right itself.

“Yeah. I could use one,” Iruka replied.

Kakashi led the way to the kitchen. He took a beer from the fridge and handed it to Iruka. Iruka popped the can and took a few long pulls. Kakashi watched his throat work. Iruka let out a loud sigh and looked at the half-finished can. He let out a guilty little chuckle. He dropped down into a chair

“What can I do for you, pup?” Kakashi asked.

“You know, don’t you?” Iruka asked. He ran a finger down the side of the can, making little squiggles in the condensation.

“Know what?” Kakashi asked. He kept his voice light, keeping his attention on his own beer. He took a large sip and put the drink aside. Alcohol probably wasn’t the best plan.

Iruka let out a little growl. The sound made a shiver start at the middle of Kakashi’s back, travel down to his ass and swing forward to tug at his balls.

“You know,” Iruka said. He put his beer on the table with a thunk that made Kakashi’s ears ring.

Iruka’s movements were deliberate and slow. Somehow Kakashi still found himself crowded into the kitchen counter. Iruka wasn’t quite touching him.

“You know,” Iruka repeated before he pressed his face against Kakashi’s throat. Iruka several sharp sniffs like a dog trying to catch a scent. “I wasn’t sure at first.” He was whispering the words into Kakashi’s skin. It took everything Kakashi had to concentrate on the words rather than the feel of Iruka’s warm breath on his neck. He ignored the tempting body heat next to his. “You wear so many different scents to cover and confuse yours but I’m certain now.”

“Certain of what?” Kakashi asked. He meant for it to come out sarcastic, even hostile. He sounded winded.

“You’re my mate,” Iruka said the words into Kakashi’s neck before he seemed to deflate. He was warm and heavy. His hair smelled a little like honey. That was a little unfair. How was he supposed to resist that?

Kakashi eyed the door to the backyard. He knew shifters. He’d spent most of his life learning about them, hunting them and killing them if he had to. Mating was serious business. Iruka would be his forever. Even if someday, Kakashi found that his feelings had faded and he wanted to move on, Iruka would never be able to do the same. Iruka would always love him. Always need him. The idea that Kakashi would likely disappoint him in this was terrifying. Iruka had no choice. Iruka would be his until one of them died. That was a lot of trust to place in one person that you barely knew.

“I’m sorry,” Iruka said as he pushed away. Kakashi caught himself before he made a grab for the other man. “This must be so overwhelming for you. I should have- I should have waited until you were ready to come to me. They told me to wait.”

“Who told you?” Kakashi demanded. His hands clenched and unclenched. What was between him and Iruka was theirs. No one else had any damned business being involved. Well, Naruto but only because he and Iruka were a package deal. Kakashi found himself OK with that.

“Hiruzen,” Iruka said. His voice was cracking and he was swallowing hard. “Anko, Asuma and Kurenai. I’m stupid. I should have listened. They said I should give you time. Let you sort it out. You obviously knew. Look. I know it’s different for humans. I know that for you it’s not this overwhelming thing like it is for us. We’re wired differently and I can’t expect you to react like another wolf would. I’ll go and give you space. Let you decide if-if you want this.”

Iruka bit his lip. He gave Kakashi a quick nod before turning to leave. Iruka was in the living room before Kakashi managed to untangle the mess in his mind. Kakashi caught him with his hand reaching for the front door. Kakashi had let him walk away from him the first time because Naruto was a kid that had needed Iruka at that moment. Now Naruto was settled with Iruka as his legal guardian. That meant the only thing standing between Kakashi and Iruka was Kakashi. Kakashi was sick of being in his own damned way.

He kept the hold he had on Iruka’s wrist gentle and easy to break. Iruka kept his back to Kakashi.

“I’m a mess. I mean, I don’t have a pack.” Iruka began.

“I do.” Kakashi cut in. “They’re hellhounds instead of wolf shifters but they’re smart and loyal.”

“I’ve got fired from my teaching job for missing so many days without notice or calling in.”

“That wasn’t your fault.” Kakashi pointed out. Iruka turned to face him. His eyes were watery. “And if they don’t realize what a mistake that was there’s nothing you can do.”

“I just took in a kid who needs some very specialized care and I have no idea if I can even help him. Not to mention I’m not sure I can give him the protection he needs.” Iruka said. “I’m in so far over my head.”

“You love him and he knows that. He trusts you, which is more than anyone else could manage. And as far as protecting him goes, Kurenai and Asuma are around to keep an eye on him as well as a few other hunters. If anyone tries to make a play for your kid, we’ll know. Now that he’s shifting he’s not someone that can be contained without the right preparations.” Kakashi reassured him. Kakashi had no time to wonder how he went from wanting to run away from Iruka as fast as he could to needing him to stay.

“And my mate is human and a hunter. I’m not sure how he feels about being stuck with a wolf shifter that has a kid. Not to mention that the kid is a kitsune.”

“I’m not quite sure myself,” Kakashi said. Iruka nodded. He looked so young. Kakashi had been so busy trying not to look at him for every detail he had missed how tired Iruka actually was. There were dark smudges under Iruka’s eyes and a tightness around his mouth. “I know I don’t want you to leave right now.”

“I just-” Iruka cleared his throat and he looked so damned hopeful that Kakashi felt like he might crumble. “I just need to be back in time to pick Naruto up from school. I’m not comfortable with letting him walk home alone right now.”

“No one can blame you. Even if Naruto complains about it I’m willing to bet he’s glad you’re that protective of him.”

"He actually loves it,” Iruka admitted with a laugh. “He comes bouncing out of school to meet me. He’s never had anyone like a parent to walk him home. He spends the entire walk telling me about his day.”

“I promise I’ll get you there on time,” Kakashi said.

“As long as you promise,” Iruka whispered.

Kakashi kissed him. Iruka let out a little whine. That soft, high sound was all it took to break Kakashi’s calm. He grabbed a fistful of dark brown hair to tilt Iruka’s head at just the right angle to feast on his mouth. He wanted Iruka’s mouth to ache so he would understand how tightly Kakashi had been holding himself back. He wanted Iruka to understand what every little flash of anger and snap of temper had done to Kakashi’s control. How watching him worry and fuss, laugh and tease had entrenched Iruka in Kakashi’s mind. He thought he was going a little more insane because all he could think about was Iruka.

Iruka trembled against him and Kakashi wasn’t sure if it was from arousal, relief or even fear. Iruka made a pleased noise in the back of his throat. Kakashi grinned against his mouth. One of his hands was kneading Kakashi’s ass the other hand slipped under Kakashi’s Tshirt to scratch at his back. They shifted and squirmed against each other. They grabbed at each other until they found the best way to grind agaisnt each other. He rubbed himself roughly against the hard muscle of Iruka’s thigh. Iruka’s hands moved to his hips, guiding him at a pace that made Kakashi’s eyes close.

Kakashi broke the kiss. It took a moment before Iruka's eyes focused. Kakashi couldn’t help the smug smile that spread across his face. Iruka rolled his eyes and shook his head but his expression was fond.

“Let’s go upstairs,” Kakashi said. “I can give you the bedroom tour.”

“Sounds delightful,” Iruka said, primly then ruined it with a feral grin.

Kakashi snorted and led Iruka to the stairs. He paused halfway up.

“Quit staring at my ass, Iruka,” Kakashi said.

“Can’t help it. You look sexy in sweats.”

Kakashi grinned. He couldn’t help himself. “Horndog.”

“You didn’t just- just,” Iruka sputtered.

Kakashi couldn’t help the small laugh that bubbled out. He bolted up the stairs to his bedroom and dove on the bed. Iruka landed on him as he was bouncing back up. Kakashi squirmed under Iruka, enjoying the little gasps and growls that earned him. Kakashi tugged at Iruka’s shirt and jacket until both were gone. He ran his hands over the muscles of Iruka’s chest and shoulders. Iruka’s eyes slid shut. He moved his body to chase the caress of Kakashi’s hands. His face was a study in bliss and Kakashi took the moment to memorize it.

The fumbled out of their clothes between kisses. When they were finally, naked, Kakashi took the time to run his fingers along the scar on Iruka’s ribs. What had been a large gash left by the gargoyles claws was now pink where the skin had been knitted together. It had been well healed and would likely fade to be nearly invisible on Iruka’s skin in a matter of weeks.

They arranged themselves on their sides facing each other. Kakashi wasn’t ready for the full meal deal at this stage. But he wanted his hand on Iruka’s dick and hoped Iruka wanted to return the favour. Kakashi reached over to the nightstand and dug out the lube. He popped it open and poured a generous amount of slick in his hand. Kakashi didn’t tease or even explore, he wrapped his hand around Iruka’s cock and jerked it.

Iruka’s eyes fluttered shut. He thrust into Kakashi’s hand. Keeping his grip even, Kakashi let Iruka make use of his hand while he watched. Iruka’s face was flushed. His mouth was open, letting low moans tumble out in the rhythm of his thrusts. Iruka opened his eyes, his pupils were blown wide. He was looking at Kakashi with an expression that rode the line between wonder and hunger. His tongue pressed to his upper lip, stifling the moans he was letting out. He pressed his mouth to Kakashi’s, not kissing, just resting their mouths together. Iruka pulled his mouth away and squirmed out of Kakashi’s hold.

Iruka’s teeth were still blunt but stung as they dragged down his neck. He slid his hands into Iruka’s hair. His grip tightened as Iruka shot him an evil little grin. Kakashi panted, anticipation making his breathing rough. Iruka’s breath was hot and moist against Kakashi’s skin. Soft lips dragged between his pecs, sliding to the side to pinch a nipple. Iruka licked nonsense patterns on Kakashi’s stomach. Kakashi was torn between forcing Iruka’s mouth his cock because the teasing was driving him. Or holding Iruka where he was, so he could lay in the spoiled glory of Iruka’s attention.

The choice was taken from him. A hot tongue flicked out and tasted the tip of Kakashi’s cock. It was a perfunctory request for permission before Iruka took him deep. Kakashi trembled under the attention. Iruka was good at that. Kakashi squashed the small unreasonable part of himself that was jealous. Iruka was his mate. Anyone before this didn’t matter. He watched his cock disappear into Iruka’s mouth. It was a hot, wet, heaven that Kakashi never wanted to leave. He arched his neck and groaned. It was taking all his self-control not to thrust into Iruka’s mouth. The noise that Kakashi made when Iruka’s mouth and throat took him completely was loud. Kakashi wasn’t usually loud. Iruka swallowed and fondled Kakashi’s balls. Kakashi came apart with a howl and a few thrusts that he couldn’t quite control.

It took a few moments of panting for the ceiling to come back into focus. He shivered when he slipped from Iruka’s mouth, soft and spent. Iruka kissed up his belly, detoured to bite a nipple before attacking Kakashi’s mouth. Kakashi shivered at the taste of his own pleasure thick in Iruka's mouth. There were more bites than licks and kisses. Iruka was panting hard.

Kakashi grinned against Iruka’s mouth. He wrapped a hand around Iruka’s cock and stroked him. Iruka made low noises in the back of his throat. Iruka buried his face into Kakashi’s shoulder, nipping at it in time with the thrust of his hips. Iruka climaxed with a growl and a rough bite to Kakashi’s shoulder.

Iruka was a biter. That was. Damn. Kakashi sighed. Finding a new thing that made his body hum after the fact was going to give him something to daydream about later. Iruka curled into his side, sweaty, sticky and pleasantly warm. Kakashi smiled as Iruka kissed his cheek. It was soft and sweet. There was a tension to Iruka’s body despite the orgasm he just had.

“I know,” Iruka cleared his throat. “I know we're not going to move in together or anything right away. And I know this is much too fast by human standards but, can you come over tomorrow?” Iruka licked his lips. If Iruka didn’t look so earnest Kakashi might suspect he was being manipulated with sex. Iruka’s eyes were to hopeful. It made Kakashi’s heart pinch a little. “I want to see you again and I’d like you to spend time with Naruto. I want to spend as much time with you as you can spare.”

Iruka looked a little embarrassed at that last bit.

“Why don’t I take you both out for dinner?” Kakashi said. The tension melted away and Iruka gave him a smile that made Kakashi want to give Iruka anything he asked for.

“That sounds great. Really great.” Iruka said through a yawn. He nuzzled the underside of Kakashi’s chin. Iruka made a noise of protest as Kakashi squirmed slightly. He managed to just reach his alarm and set it to go off with enough time for them to shower before they picked up Naruto. He settled himself back down and brushed a kiss to Iruka’s forehead. He let the sound of Iruka’s breathing lull him to sleep.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now. Thank you for reading this whole self-indulgent thing. 
> 
> If anyone is interested, I'm on Tumblr as hexadecimal00.


End file.
